Everything's crystal clear
by maranoismylife
Summary: Jack and Elsa had to give up being a part of their daughter, Crystal's life in order to protect her from Pitch. She grew up with Kristoff and Anna knowing about her powers but not her real parents.what happens when Crystal turns 18 and finds two books with the title 'The ice queen' and 'Jack Frost? will she be found by Pitch? Will Jack and Elsa be able to protect their daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**hiiii i wrote this story some time ago :p idk this plot just came to me one day and i was like ''time to write a fanfic'' hope you guys like it! :D review!**

''Elsa, Jack, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Anna, Kristoff wrapping her arms around her to shelter her from the cold winds as they walked up the frozen mountain.

Jack and Elsa walked in front of them, Elsa's arms tightly wrapped around her one year old daughter as Jack made her giggle with weird faces.

Elsa took a deep breath as she stared at her little one. ''We can't risk anything bad happening to her like it did to me.''

She ran her pale fingers through the little girl's snow white hair and turned her head back at little sister. ''wouldn't you and Kristoff do everything in your power to keep Teddy safe?" she asked, referring to her six month nephew who had stayed behind in the palace.

Anna sighted, her fingers lightly running through her small baby bump. ''Yeah, I guess. Jack, do you want to do this too?''

Jack's face hardened as he pulled Crystal into his arms and cradled her. ''As much as I hate the thought, Elsa's right. Pitch could come back for her at any moment and we have to protect her''

He grinned a bit seeing his daughter laugh. ''and the best way to protect her is to keep her away from us''

Elsa's eyes began to water and her lower lip trembled. It was too hard, the thought shattered her. She loved Jack, she was in love with him, and when Crystal came, everything came perfectly. But then a year later, Pitch was sighted once again by the guardians and it was then that they discovered that Crystal was in terrible danger. As long as pitch didn't know she was alive, everything would be alright. As long as Crystal never found out who her real parents are, everything would be alright.

Seeing his wife's devastated look, he pulled her in with one arm, the other one still tightly draped around their daughter. I'd be the last time they'd be together as a family, and although he didn't admit it, it killed him knowing. He loved Elsa and Crystal more than himself; he loved them as much as he loved his dear sister Emma. It was unfair how Pitch had ruined his life more than once; he had caused Jack unbearable pain. One thing was for sure, once he found Pitch he'd strangle him with his bare hands for everything he had done to him and his family.

Anna turned to her husband, a frown covering her face. ''Kristoff, are we almost there?"

They had climbed up the mountains a few times to see Kristoff's ''family'', but in the snow they could barely make anything out.

Kristoff nodded his head. ''yeah, we're pretty close''

The walked in silence until they reached what seemed to be a pile of rocks.

''hey, guys'' called out Kristoff with a smile. ''where's Pabbie?" all the rocks began shaking and then transformed into trolls, who greeted them all with smiles.

''Kristoff, my boy! 'Many shouted, all walking to them in wonder.

''what's that?" a little troll child asked, pointing his finger at the baby in Jack's arms.

Elsa and Jack laughed. ''it's our daughter, Crystal''

Crystal stretched her small arms out to the troll and hugged his head. The troll child laughed.

''Pregnant again are we Anna?" Roy asked, amused. ''my Kristoff, you sure know how to leave an impression''

Anna giggled and Kristoff turned a light red. ''Roy please, we really need to see Pabbie''

Just then a huge rock came slowly to them. ''what is it you need, son?" asked Pabbie, his eyes looking concern at the five of them.

Jack took a deep breath. ''we need your help''

Pabbie nodded his head. ''and what is it you need?"

Elsa walked closer to him, grabbing Crystal from Jack's arms. ''we want you to erase all of Crystal's memories about us''

The wise troll stared at them and then at the little girl. ''its Pitch Black, isn't it?"

They all nodded and he shook his head. ''the moon warned me, I just didn't realize it was going to lead to something like this''

Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand, nervously. ''So can you do it?"

''of course, I did it to you Princess Anna. But you do need to be aware that she will not remember anything and therefore she will not believe in you. Her ice powers I cannot take away but as long as she has love, she'll be alright. Now your majesty, are you willing to accept her faith?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip and turned to Jack, who gave her sympathetic eyes. She swallowed, harshly. ''I'll do anything to protect our Crystal, so the answer is yes'' she tried speaking firmly but her voice was shaking. Why wouldn't it be? She wouldn't be able to tuck her daughter in with bedtime stories or teach her how to ice skate or play dress up with her. Elsa would practically be empty inside.

Pabbie nodded. ''very well, but I must warn you that everything has a price. The more she ages, so will you. It's only a small price to pay for your daughter's safety''

Jack understood, it was the closest he'd get to being a mortal. While Pabbie initiated to put the charm on Crystal, something inside of Elsa changed and she pulled her daughter away.'

''I can't,'' she mumbled. ''I can't do this. I just can't.''

Anna and Kristoff watched in horror as Jack wrapped his arms around her. ''I know it's hard'' he tilted her chin up so that their blue eyes would meet. ''but we are doing this for Crystal's safety. What if Pitch finds her uses her powers against the world or worst… what if he goes out to destroy her like when he killed you?"

Elsa began bawling into his arms, little Crystal looking at both her parents. ''daddy,'' she said, her arms reaching out to him. Jack grinned sadly and kissed her forehead.

''I love you, Crystal'' he turned to Pabbie. ''you may continue''

It felt like torture to Jack and Elsa who had to watch their daughter be put into a heavy sleep. The small memories she contained inside her little head where placed in a stone like thing none of them had ever seen before. Anna ran to her sister and comforted her as much as she could while Kristoff stood speechless next to Jack. Finally, the charm had been finished and a sleeping Crystal was returned to Elsa's arms.

''she will awake in a few hours,'' stated Pabbie, his eyes full of sorrow.

Elsa handed Anna the little girl and gently ran her fingers through the Crystal's pale face. ''Anna, Kristoff, please raise her as if she were your own. I don't want her to have the childhood I had, make sure she knows she can control her powers as long as she has love. Make sure they never find out about Jack and I, it'll be too risky''

She walked to Jack and joined hands with him.

''Wait where are you going?" cried out Anna.

Jack inhaled. ''we need to take care of Pitch, we have to make sure he isn't anywhere near Arendelle. We'll come visit once in a while.'' His eyes lingered to his sleeping daughter. ''Just please take care of her,''

Before Kristoff or Anna could say anything else, the couple had flown out and far away from what they adored most in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

-17 years later-

Crystal heard constant knocks on her door, her sleep becoming interrupted. She could hear her name being called from the other side of her room, but at that moment she was much too tired to willingly open her eyes. If only she could get… a few… more minutes… of sleep…

''Cristy!" she heard a voice cry out as the doors busted open. She growled, causing the temperature in the room to lower, and finally sat up. The light sun rays hitting her pale face in perfection and giving her lose snow white hair a lovely complexion.

''what, Vince?" she asked, with irritation. The thirteen year old boy pulled his cousin into an unsuspected hug, causing Crystal's eyes to widen a bit before finally grinning.

''Happy eighteen birthday, queen Crystal Raine'' he teased, bowing down before her.

Crystal laughed and pulled him in. The sleep had made her forgotten about the most important day in her life.

''you think that's funny huh, kiddo?'' she asked messing up his blond hair with her fingers. His laughter erupted throughout the room. '' just wait until I'm officially crowned queen! No more chocolate for you, dork''

Vince sat up and rolled his eyes. ''whatever. You aren't gonna do anything''

Crystal's lips turned into a smirk. ''don't underestimate me, Vincent'' she said. But he didn't have time to answer.

''oh good your awake!" her younger cousin, Abigail's cheerful voice was heard. She walked towards her with her cousin Edward by her side.

Abigail pulled her into a tight hug. ''Happy Birthday, Cristy!"

Edward chuckled at her loss of oxygen. ''wow there, Abs. The girl has to live to see her birthday ball today''

''whoops,'' Abby tucked a piece of her strawberry hair behind her ear. ''sorry Cristy''

Crystal giggled seeing her cousin's face flutter in embarrassment. ''its okay, Abby'' she turned to Edward with an eyebrow raised. ''Teddy, I don't think I've gotten a hug from you this morning''

Edward rolled his eyes. "I am prince Edward of Arendelle, I do not do childish thing such-''

He was pulled into a hug by Crystal, who had jumped out of bed. ''shut up, Teddy. Sometimes you talk a lot'' she told him with a smirk.

Teddy gave her a look as Abigail grabbed both her cold hands and began dragging her out of the room.

''come on, mama and papa made sure that they made a special breakfast for you''

Crystal looked down at what she wore. Instead of her usual celestial blue dress, she wore her sleeping gown. ''but I'm not dressed yet''

Vince pushed her from behind. ''who cares? It's your birthday anyway''

The four teenagers walked down to the dining room in which they found the king and queen waiting patiently.

''you're highnesses'' the four of them echoed, bowing their heads graciously.

Queen Anna giggled before rising from her seat and walking to them. ''After all these years I still haven't gotten use to that,'' she whispered to her husband, Kristoff, who simply smiled. She arose from her seat and walked to her children and niece.

Crystal couldn't help but admire how beautiful her aunt truly looked from close view.

Anna locked eyes with Crystal, and smiled caringly. ''my little Crystal Raine.'' She ran her fingers through the girl's long hair. ''You're finally 18 years old.''

Crystal smiled. ''Yeah, well'' she shrugged her shoulders, shyly.

Anna turned to her children. ''you did wish your cousin happy birthday, right?"

They all nodded their head and Anna mumbled a quick compliment. ''Now, eat up kids. We have to arrange a lot for the ball this evening.''

They all took a seat as the servants brought them all their breakfast.

Crystal grinned as she stared at her family dig in.

First there was Prince Edward of Arendelle the ll, named after Queen Anna's father. He was a tall, big seventeen year old with dark hair and brown eyes. Teddy had always been too serious about every little thing they did when they were kids, Abby and her would always tease him about it. Edward was sharp and exceled in all his classes which included many fluent languages. Anna would often boast about her eldest son and try to persuade the rest of them to follow his example. Vince and Crystal were used to it, but it was Abby who usually took it personally.

Princess Abigail the ll, named after the previous queen, was a fun little fur ball. Crystal adored the sixteen year old and her wild adventurous side. King Kristoff always told them that Abby was a younger version of Anna when she was her age. Abby ran into trouble everywhere she went; from the bedrooms to try to ''help'' the maids, to out in the village where she would end up scaring some villagers. Beside from everything, Crystal always leaned on Abby for a big laugh.

Young prince Vincent of Arendelle. He was a smart kid who had his father's blond hair and nose but blessed with his mother's blue eyes. When Crystal needed something done right, she knew Vince would be perfect for the job. He was an adorable mixture of both his parents, usually always being complimented by royalties that visit their kingdom often. Crystal, Teddy and Abby would laugh whenever the duchess and princesses would pinch Vince's cheeks and call him adorable. Vince hated that more than anything in the world.

And then finally, there was King Kristoff and Queen Anna. They were both loved by everyone in their kingdom, although at times they talked about a previous queen who Crystal supposed was Anna's mom, and would show it with the small gifts they brought them. Kristoff and Anna would kindly decline, but she knew they appreciated everyone in the kingdom and their humble efforts.

Crystal would never forget what the king and queen had done for her, despite it had been 17 years since the event. She was told by Queen Anna that one of the guards who had been in town was walking around one night and then heard what seemed to be a small child crying. He rushed to the scene and only found a little one year old left on a minor bed in a small house outside of the village. That girl was Crystal and the king and queen had been kind enough to take her in. she was raised to refer to them as uncle Kristoff and aunt Anna for some reason, but that was the least she could do for them. After all, they were the ones that were always by her side, unlike the parents that had mysteriously disappeared when she was young. She couldn't imagine her life without the royal family.

After having eaten their breakfast, Abby began jumping up and down.

''mama, papa, can Cristy and I go check that everything's ready for tonight?" she asked, eagerly.

''of course, sweetheart'' responded King Kristoff, nodding his head. ''you are both excused.''

''yeah, Teddy and I have to go to the library… to …um ….read''

Teddy gave him a strange stare. ''what are you talking about, Vince, why would we-''

But Vince rapidly grabbed his arm and bolted out of the room with Abby and Crystal rolling their eyes and following shortly.

There was a moment of silence before Anna finally opened her mouth. ''you know, it's sad when a child runs right through her own parents on the way out'' she took a sip of her tea.

''It's not like we can do anything about it,'' spoke a male voice, yet it was only King Kristoff and Queen Anna who were visible. ''it's a sacrifice we have to make''

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. 'Why back so suddenly?"

Now, it was the female voice heard. ''Pitch hasn't been sighted in over a month and so we decided to visit Crystal on her eighteen birthday. Is there a problem?"

Anna smiled. ''of course not, Elsa. You and Jack are always welcomed here'' and the four figures embraced in what felt like forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi guys! :D so wrote a great review about something you are all probably wondering about.**

** – That is sad. She doesn't even know about Elsa? Wouldn't she have heard about her from the villagers, or seen portraits, I mean who would forget out the snow queen, who apparently had quite a dramatic demise? Killed by pitch... Not something many people would understand, the mystery of it would make it impossible to forget. I'm sorry, I'm just rambling! Great concept! Love the story, it's quite touching, and very well written! :)**

**Haha first of all I'm very impressed with your diction ;) anyway, well I was actually going to answer those questions later on in the story but I'll just explain it now so that you kinda know what's going on. The villagers knew nothing about Jack Frost, nor did they believe in the bogyman. When Elsa died, they were informed she has perished but never had an idea of how. A famous writer was actually a very huge supporter of Queen Elsa and so he wrote a book called 'the ice queen' as a child fairytale but was taken from him and hidden in the castle. After Anna and Kristoff became King and queen, Anna knew she had to protect Crystal from knowing about her sister so she put away all the portraits and banned the villagers from ever talking about Queen Elsa or they would be punished. It may have seemed hard, but they had to do everything possible to make sure Crystal wouldn't know about her past. Of course some noticed how Princess Crystal resembled Elsa a lot but because of their respect for Queen Anna, they kept it all to themselves. Of course they were some that still spoke of Elsa, but they did it in secrecy when the princesses and the princes wondered around the village. I hope that helps :D**

**Special thanks to regularstar1, Loller, DragonIceFury (she's the sweetest person ever like omg), Ingrid215 (jaja te pido perdon xD) and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 for reviewing c; ily guys!**

**Okay….Imma shut up now**

**OH AND TO WickedgreenPhantom and WhiteRose69 for following me :D can we just virtually hug each other?**

Chapter 3

Crystal would never admit it out loud, but she absolutely detested balls. She hated the idea of having to dress with over dramatic jewelry and wear pounds of powder for just one night in which she chatted politely with strangers she wouldn't see for months or even years. If it wasnt for the love she had for her uncle and aunt, she would never in a million years set foot in another royal ball.

When Abby suggested Crystal should have a ball to celebrate her 18th birthday, she could've jumped off the balcony that moment. Maybe she was being a tad over dramatic but she would much rather built a snowman or go ice skating with her powers than to sit and fake a smile for royals. Of course, aunt Anna was eager to throw a ball for her niece and uncle Kristoff just went along with it. He knew Crystal well and it was obvious to him that she didn't want one, but at the end it was Crystal who had to stand up for herself.

Abby had made sure that Crystal had gotten a new dress for the ball. Knowing her cousin, Crystal would expect something way out of her comfort zone that would probably stand out like a walking snowman, but she was surprised when she actually fell in love with the dress at first sight.

''Do you like it?" asked Abby, biting her lip nervously.

Crystal grinned widely and swung her dress around. ''it's beautiful, thank you!"'

It was a royal blue dress with silver lining around it. A snowflake held by an invisible belt where tied to the waist, giving it an illusion of a smaller waist. A lighter fabric was above it, giving it a beautiful glow. Crystal absolutely loved how it caught her personality.

She became dressed and then headed to Princess Abigail's bedroom.

''you look stunning!" the both called out to each other, causing them to giggle.

Abigail wore a scarlet dress with golden patterns in it. Her red hair was held up by a butterfly pin. She looked so much like Queen Anna.

''So, do you think that maybe… I'll find the one?" asked Abby, fixing her hair in a mirror hung on her wall.

Crystal raised an eyebrow; she had grown used to the question. ''Why are you so obsessed with finding _the one'' _Her fingers rising up and creating question marks in the last two words.

Abby gave a dramatic sight and plumed herself into her king sized mattress. ''Because, Cristy, imagine how amazing my life would be. I'd hold hands with him, he'd pull me close when I'm cold, he'd buy me all the chocolate I want''

Crystal rolled her eyes and picked her cousin up with both arms. ''Abby, you're just 16 years old not to mention royalty. I think you can buy yourself chocolate''

''But it's more romantic the other way around'' argued the stubborn girl with a dreamy smile.

Crystal couldn't argue with that. Any guy who bought her chocolate would surely be a keeper.

Before she could answer, the door flung open and in came Queen Anna with a smile on her pink lips.

''Mom, you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Abby, referring to the beautiful green gown she wore. They united in a quick hug.

''thank you, sweetie'' Anna locked eyes with Crystal. ''Cristy- I mean Crystal, can you please walk with me to the ball room''

Crystal nodded her head and waved to her cousin goodbye before following the queen out to the hall.

''So… what do you want to discuss, your majesty?" she asked nervously, after they walked for a few seconds.

Anna examined her niece; she resembled Elsa so much at that moment and she couldn't compliment her at all about it.

_Don't do it Anna,_ her sister's voice insisted on her other side. _She's not ready_

Anna cleared her throat. ''I want to discuss about handing the throne… to you''

_Anna, stop! She's just 18!_

Crystal blinked. ''right, I don't think it's a good idea. Uncle and Kristoff and you should be the rulers of Arendelle. You two have done so much for the people''

''I know we've talked about this since you were young and maybe you don't agree with it, but the throne is rightfully yours. You inherited it'' she mentally slapped herself. She had said too much.

Anna could see from the corner of her eye as Elsa became infuriated. _Anna, what the hell! Are you trying to expose us!_

Crystal stared at her aunt for a bit. ''what do you mean? I'm not royal blood''

Anna ran her fingers nervously through her hair.

_Say that because you adopted her, she's the rightful heir_

''Well, when we adopted you, you legally became royal blood. You're older than Teddy, so it's you that will be crowned as queen''

Crystal sighted sadly; she really didn't want to become queen so rapidly. She wanted to travel the world for a bit, check out different cultures and then finally settle down. She was probably being selfish putting her needs before her own kingdom, but she couldn't stop her own mouth from babbling.

''Aunt – I mean Queen Anna, I know you want me to become queen but… does it have to be at this age?"

The question caught Anna off guard who was throwing her sister glares. 

_Told you_

She thought about it for a bit. ''Maybe you're right, Crystal. I don't want to put pressure on you. Being Queen can be stressful'' Anna linked arms with her niece. ''You will be crowned queen when you feel ready to accept the responsibility but for now''

The guards opened the doors to the ball room.

''let's make sure your birthday ball is the best ball of the year!"'

As they both entered while laughing, they didn't notice the deceased queen behind them with a wide smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI, guys! So I would've updated yesterday but my computer shut down on me and deleted EVERYTHING. Yes, I cried for a very long time. Well here's what I remembered stupid computer**

**WickedgreenPhantom: aww, how sweet! –Hugs back- you're awesome! Thanks for the hug!**

** : omg your reviews will be the death of me :p thank you sooo much for sharing your opinion it means sooo much no joke! And thanks (: I try my best to try to capture realistic characters and certain characteristics to make some up. KEEP REVIEWING GIRL!**

**QueenOfMusicLeea: first of all, thank you sooo much for reading my story! :D it means sooo much! Second, thank you for the great suggestions! I would've totally used one if I hadn't already planned everything out in my head :c sorry. But you can help me in future chapters if you'd like!**

**Snowflake430: thank you so much for placing it in your favorites and for all the support! You're amazing! Xx**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen: where do I even start? Omg you've been here from the very beginning! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they mean so much specially coming from you! Keep being awesome!**

**Guest: thank you! I hope to see more of you :p**

**Ingrid215: no, esta bien. Entiendo c: mi primer idioma también es el español. Gracias por leer esta historia y la otra también! En verdad te lo agradezco porque me hiciste sentir que a la mejor mis historias no eran tan malas jajaja. Muchas gracias de verdad! (:**

**Well, that's it for now. Omg btw I saw HTTYD on Friday and can I just omfg I almost cried my eyes out.**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! YOU'LL MAKE MY DAY! :D**

The first to arrive to Princess Crystal's birthday ball were Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel of Corona with their two children. Princess Rapunzel was cousins with Anna, so it was no surprise that they had arrived earlier than the others.

Princess Alice was their beautiful seventeen year old daughter with long golden hair and round hazel eyes, sometimes Crystal couldn't help but feel insecure around her. Alice was a bubbly, free spirited girl who lid up the room with her outgoing personality. She resembled Abby a lot; Crystal couldn't help but feel that it was one spirit in two different bodies.

Prince Aden was more of an egoistic fourteen year old troublemaker who made Teddy look like a saint. With his dark hair and green eyes, he could make any girl swoon over him. He was adorable, Crystal had to admit, but trouble always seemed to find the helpless boy.

''My, you look gorgeous'' was the first thing she heard her aunt Rapunzel say, pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Crystal smiled at the beautiful woman and nodded politely. ''Thank you, your majesty. You look stunning''

Eugene, or Flynn as he advised everyone to call him, smiled at her. ''My you look so much-'' he coughed and ran his fingers through his hair. ''nice hair''

She raised an eyebrow but was distracted by Alice. ''wow, look at you! Happy birthday, Cristy! Oh my gosh, we're gonna have so much fun tonight, I just know it!"

Aden rolled his eyes. ''she was fed too much chocolate during the trip over here'' he mumbled to her, causing Crystal to laugh.

Few by few, they all arrived and settled into the ball room. They all greeted Crystal and spoke to her about their uninteresting business plans and so on, but Crystal could care less. The only thing that kept her from fleeing the boring scenery was the look on Queen Anna's face as she happily spoke to all.

''how do you like it so far?" she heard a voice cry out from behind her.

She faked a smile and turned to Abby. ''it's great, remind me to thank everyone afterwards''

''right. And you aren't at all bored, are you?''

She could practically hear the sarcasm drip from her cousin's tone. Crystal knew she couldn't lie to Abby, they knew each other like the back of their hands.

She huffed. ''okay, fine! Maybe just a tad'' she whispered to her, waving to a distant duchess.

Abby's face lid up. ''hey, I know! Do you wanna built a snowman?''

Crystal couldn't stop the wide grin that splattered through her face. Teddy, Abby and her would always built snowmen with Crystal's ice powers when they were younger and when Vince was born, the fun increased. At times, she would be frightened that something would go wrong but Kristoff and Anna encouraged her to never fear. It was something she had learned throughout the years.

Before she had a chance to nod her head, a figure tapped her shoulder.

It was a tall, handsome prince who Crystal remembered from previous balls. His name was Prince Daniel of the Netherlands; from the little they talked she could tell he shared personality traits with her cousin.

He cleared his throat and his blue eyes met hers. He bowed down politely, his sandy hair slightly shaking.

''you majesty,'' he sent her a kind smile. ''Can I please have this dance?''

Crystal could see from the corner of her eye as Abby's eyes widen at the sight of him. She couldn't help but smirk to herself.

''sorry, Daniel, I don't dance''

He pouted.

''But my cousin does'' Crystal grabbed Abby's hand and intertwined it with Daniel's.

They both looked down at their hands and then beamed at each other. As they made their way to the dance floor, Crystal couldn't help but sight.

She was bored; she had to admit it to herself. Princess Crystal Raine was bored in her own birthday ball. She couldn't help but feel pathetic. She knew she was supposed to enjoy herself, but she couldn't help but feel like anywhere else was funner.

''Cristy?'' Vince's voice exclaimed by her side.

She ran her fingers through the boy's blondish hair. ''hey, bud.''

Vince nudged her lightly on her side. ''You have thirty minutes. I'll cover for you''

Crystal raised an eyebrow. ''what are you talking about?"

He shot her a knowing look. ''you're bored, it's obvious. I'll cover for you but you'll have to come back around the end of it''

Crystal smiled at her little cousin. He was intelligent when he wanted to be, and that was something she admired about him.

Crystal wrapped her arms around him tightly and slowly began walking to the exit. '

'Thank you'' she mouthed to him. Vince simply nodded his head.

Crystal didn't know where she was heading to; all she knew was that she wanted to get way from the ball more than anything in the world. Her feet patted heavily on the floor as her black heels were hung by her two hands. Her hair began to come loose from the firm bun and was now sagging down on her shoulders. She felt free, she felt as if she could do anything.

For some reason, Crystal always had a thing for the library. Maybe it was the feeling of escaping from her current position that dragged her to read piles of books, she wasn't sure, but she knew she absolutely loved it.

It wasn't a surprise when she found herself in the huge room, books piled in giant book shells that had a letter to climb by. She had read about one third of it all, and she still couldn't help but feel the urge to finish them all.

_Let it go,_ she sang to herself. She threw the black heels to the side causing a snowflake appearing on the top of her hand. _Let it go, can't hold it back anymore_

Crystal didn't know how she knew the song; she had never heard it in her life. For some reason, the melody was similar.

She began dancing around, snowflakes and light snow falling down on her. She was happy; she hadn't felt so overjoyed in the entire day. She didn't belong in royal balls, she belonged in where she most felt comfortable.

''hm, what should I read?'' she asked herself, looking at all the different book shelves. She then settled for a random one and climbed up the latter.

''great expectations… read it…. Mary….it was okay….The princess and the bow… absolutely loved that one…Aha!'' her fingers lingered onto an unfamiliar book cover that read in big silver letters The Ice Queen. Next to the book was another unfamiliar title that read Jack Frost. Both seemed to be fairytales, but for some reason Crystal and the others had never heard of them. Kristoff would always tell them bedtime stories, practically made them memorize all the fairytales, but never had be mentioned an ice queen or a jack frost. Maybe he had forgotten these two.

She jumped off the latter and landed on a nearby couch like many times before. First she read about Jack Frost, a winter spirit that nipped at children's noses. He was described as a troublemaker and shown to be elf like. Crystal laughed at the thought of a little winter spirit who caused trouble.

Next was the Ice Queen with platinum blond hair and fair blue eyes, Crystal couldn't help but see the resemblance between them. It was a tale about a queen with ice powers who hid herself from the castle and shut everyone out to protect her younger sister, who she had hit in the head years before with her ice powers. It was finally coronation day, and she knew she had to open up at least only for that day. Things spiraled out of control and her ice powers were shown. She then fled to the mountains, where her sister found her but froze her heart. The ice queen was devastated at the thought of having killed her own sister, but was saved by her when an evil man tried to take the queen's life. That's when the queen realized that the only way to control her powers was by love and ever since then she has looked after the children in her kingdom.

Crystal felt a slight pain on her chest. Sure she loved her family and she couldn't imagine being with anybody else, but that feeling of being different was always there. Teddy, Abby nor Teddy had powers like hers; she didn't understand why they would be so amazed when she created snow. She was alone; nobody understood what it was like to shake someone's hand, only for them to pull it back because of how cold it was. They didn't understand what it was like to freeze objects without intention, only for many give her strange stares. They just didn't know.

''I wish I knew you two in real life,'' she chuckled to herself. ''It would sure be nice to know I'm not alone''

She sighted to herself and set the books down next to her, suddenly hearing a voice.

_Elsa, calm down. She probably won't even believe in us._

_We can't take that risk, Jack! I told Anna to put it somewhere safe but nooo, she had to go for the most obvious place!_

_Els, you need to calm down. Everything's gonna be okay._

Her eyes widen as her eyes stared at the two unknown figures. There standing was a white haired man with a dark blue hoodie and a woman with a glittering blue dress.

**It's not my best unfortunately sorry guys. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D I just came back from the dance and well... my crush is there and let's just say he literally sat on my lap -.- all my friends will now tease me for the rest of my life. Oh and the notebook made me cry rives, then I saw my brother watching Rise of the guardians so I cried even more. The tears are real.**

**Gracemazing1105: aww, I love you for loving the story :p nice username btw**

**QueenOfMusicLeea: your questions shall be answered, not worries. I love replying to your reviews! Keep it up gurl!**

**Keeganmegson: aww, thank you so much for reading this silly story!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: thanks, Hun! I can't wait to see her reaction either!**

**2013brazilforever: you're so sweet thank you so much for your encouragement!**

**Steadymouth . Wildmind: gurr it gets me mad when ur username doesn't show because of its period -.- anyway omg gurl I snap shot ur review because I loved it soo much! You writing these paragraphs is just omg to know you spend time writing about my story. I can't thank you enough! Yes, Anna smh girl lol. Thanks for noticing the parallels I do between Elsa, Abby, Anna and Crystal :D I just wanted to express just how much Abby and Crystal are practically sisters in their own way. Yes, Rapunzel and Flynn are well aware that Crystal is Elsa's daughter and yes, they know about Jack :p the four of them were actually really good friends and we'll see that later on in the story (I might just add people like Merida, Hiccup, Astrid etc.) Crystal is actually a mini Elsa except she has certain features of Jack that makes her resemble him too. Anna…she….she's something for putting that book there ;) hehe, thank you for reading!**

**Lovinglovexx: guuurrlll I feel you**

**Loller:aww, how sweet if you! I'm so glad to have an amazing person like you reading my story! Thank you xx**

**Writeronfire27: haha oh Anna :p and thank you for the review!**

**OKAYY IMMA SHUT UP NOW**

**Pitch: when am I appearing in the story?**

**Me: stop nagging; at least I put you in here. Anyway, let's start.**

Chapter 5

Crystal had to place her hand over her mouth in order to stop herself from screaming her lungs out. The two figures turned their heads to the girl and their eyes suddenly grew wide as Crystal jumped on the couch and stretched out her hand.

''How did you get in here?'' she asked, trying to sound threatening. So far, her voice was shaking violently.

The man took a step forward and placed his hands in front of him. ''whoa, there. Just calm down''

''How did you get in here?''She asked once again, her temper rising.

She hadn't heard any noise at all, the library was completely silent besides her own voice; It was as if they had magically just appeared out of nowhere.

The woman sent her a kind smile. ''Crystal, sweetie, please just let us explain''

Her voice sounded so motherly, it had caused Crystal to let her guard down for a few seconds. It was then that she noticed just exactly who she was talking to. The woman had a French braid to her side and wore a beautiful blue gown that seemed to me made of…snow? Her eyes were large and blue, it sort of reminded Crystal of her own.

The man wore a dark blue hoodie with worn out brown pants that reached just above his ankle. In his hand, he held what seemed to be a stick that shepherds used and in the other, he held the woman's hand. His hair was snow white like hers and his eyes were a darker shade of blue. He seemed about the same age as the woman, around their late thirties but yet Crystal knew they were extremely attractive. For some reason, they had a glow to them.

''Who are you?'' she asked, her voice becoming more firm.

''You should know,'' answered the man. ''you just read about us''

Crystal's jaw dropped at his answer and her head began shaking uncontrollably. ''I'm not stupid. Tell me who you really are or … or I'll hurt you''

The woman sighed. ''Crystal you are not going to hurt us''

''How do you know that?''

''Your heart is much too kind''

Crystal was stunned that the woman knew what she wasn't capable of. She was starting to become frighten of the strange couple, if only she hadn't taken Vince's offer.

''I'm Jack Frost and this is my wife Elsa, better known as the ice queen'' exclaimed the man known as Jack.

Crystal huffed and rolled her eyes. ''Jack Frost and The ice queen are just fairytales, they don't exist''

''then how come you can see us?'' asked Jack, with an eyebrow raised.

Crystal was beginning to grow both annoyed and fearful of them, she had no idea how she had gotten into the situation in which she was situated in.

They're mad people trying to mess with the princess, she thought to herself, but I'm not as senseless as they think I am.

Crystal cleared her throat and placed her hand down. ''Alright, if you are who you say you are, then show me. Or else, I will call the guards to imprison you''

Jack's eyes twinkled for a moment while Elsa simply crossed her arms across her chest.

''Have you ever seen an ice bunny?'' asked the man, with a smirk.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. ''Excuse me?''

''you know,'' he flew up in thin air and sat on top of the stick. Crystal let out a loud gasp. ''bunnies that are made of ice but jump around in the air''

Crystal shook her head slowly, looking over at Elsa who only sent her a ''Just go along with it'' look.

Jack walked over to a window at the very top of the library and with his breath, made the window turn into ice. He drew the shape of a bunny in it and before she knew it, an ice bunny was floating around the room until it reached her and disappeared right at her nose.

Crystal let out a giggle, but soon recovered her attitude. ''How is this even… possible?''

Jack flew back down to Elsa and intertwined his fingers with hers. Suddenly, Queen Anna's voice was heard from the hallway of the castle.

''Crystal,'' she walked into the library and sighed in relief. ''Oh good, I was right. Why aren't you at your birthday ball?''

Crystal's eyes almost fell out of her head as she stared at the aunt in disbelieve. A few feet away from her where total strangers who she had never seen before and all she cared about was why she wasn't at the ball. She was close to almost having a small tantrum.

''Aunt Anna! Don't you see them?'' she asked pointing at the couple, hysterically. ''They just showed up out of nowhere and they say they're Jack frost and the ice queen and jack made a bunny out of ice and I'm freaking out!''

She took a long deep breath, before composing herself.

Anna blinked at her sister and husband, and then turned to Crystal. ''what are you talking about, sweetie? There's no one here"

Crystal began pulling on the loose hair from her bun. ''Aunt Anna, their right there! How can you not see them?''

Anna grabbed her niece's hand and sat her on the couch. ''Hunny, I think you're a little bit tired. Maybe it's time to call it a day''

Crystal heard Elsa clear her throat. ''Anna, there's no point. She already sees us''

Anna gave a nervous laugh as she stared at the two books on the desk. ''whoops!"

The eighteen year old girl froze. ''wait… you three know each other?'' she cried out.

She was so close to fainting.

Anna sat closer to Crystal. ''I think I have a bit of explaining to do''

Jack sat with his feet crossed in the air. ''Honestly, Anna, you, literally just left the books lying around in her favorite place. You had one job''

Anna's face turned a light pink as she initiated to play with her fingers. ''I'm sorry! But the last place I would ever set foot in is a library! It's not my fault that she reads a lot!''

Crystal looked at the back and forth. ''Can someone please explain what's happening?''

Kristoff then walked in. ''Oh great, you girls are here. It's a few minutes before the ball ends, you should head back''

Anna ran to her husband and pulled him into a tight hug. '' She knows'' she mumbled into his ear.

Kristoff's eyes widen. ''wait, what?''

''Crystal now believes in us'' repeated Elsa, digging her face into Jack's chest.

Crystal heard a sniff coming from the woman.

Concern appeared on her face for an unknown reason as she stepped closer to Jack and Elsa. She didn't understand why she felt sympathy for the stranger, but for some reason hearing her bawl made something inside of Crystal sorrowful.

''Are you okay?'' she whispered to her.

Elsa looked up at her and whipped her tears away. ''Jack, we can't protect her anymore''

''We'll figure something out'' he said to her, squeezing her hand. ''I promise''

''Come on, Crystal'' Anna grabbed her niece's arm and dragged her towards the library's door. ''We'll explain after we end the ball''

Kristoff turned to Jack and Elsa after Anna and Crystal were out of sight. ''what are you guys going to do?''

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. '' we should leave''

''I don't know, Jack'' Elsa let go of his hand and paced slowly. ''I could feel her fear and I'm pretty sure Pitch will know something's going on. Maybe we should stay just to make sure that she's safe''

Kristoff and Jack nodded their heads.

''you know, she'll want to go with you guys after she finds out the truth''

Elsa and Jack turned to each other. ''we know, but we'll have to let her know why she can't''

As the exited the library, a black shadow flowed shortly behind them looking for an easy prey.

**Well, that was kinda short. Sorry, guys! I'll try to update on Monday but for now stay amazing! Xx ~Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**I felt like updating today and I do wut I want so here I am :p I know some of you maybe didn't get a chance to have your review posted here but I will totally do that next week! Who Knows, maybe I'll feel like updating two chapters today.**

**Steadymouth . wildmind: haha Pitch is a just ugh I think we can all agree on that. And aww, I do agree author's need love and I have plenty from you! Thank you soo much! Haha no worries about the dot girl, you do wut u want. Lol Anna figured that the last place anybody would want to go in is the library, silly girl :p Crystal better prepare herself c; poor child, that's a lot to handle. Actually in the first chapter, Pabbie states that every charm has its price and because of that the couple has to age. I don't think it makes much sense but it's something XD keep reviewing, girl!**

**QueenOfMusicLeea: thank you so much and yeah… sorry about not using any of your suggestions ah, shoot, now I feel bad. I promise I will in future chapters tho (: Pitch is just nosy so he knows about everything that's going on pretty much lol. It's like you read my mind ;) maybe that'll happen…maybe it won't. aww, thank you for being an amazing and awesome reader! I really appreciate it! Xx**

**Loller: Pitch can nag -.- A LOT. But poor Pitch, he has no one to bother :p yet. ****Anyway thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!**

**Ingrid215: si ya se como se siente :/ yo también estoy leyendo una historia pero no ha escrito desde abril. No te preocupes, voy a tratar de escribir cada semana por lo menos (: muchas gracias! Siempre pienso k a la mejor nadie las quiere leer pero en serio muchas gracias por ponerlo en tus favoritas! Te lo agradezco! Y si entiendo jaja. Yo también estaba así k no le entendía al inglés tampoco. Wow, en serio k me siento afortunada por poder ser una de tus historias favoritas. Esas dos historias que mencionaste son muy buenas! ****Muchas gracias por escribir Ingrid!**

Chapter 6

Crystal walked down the hallway with Anna's arm linked with hers and her mind somewhere else. Had she just been imagining the figures in the library? Had she magically fallen asleep while finishing the two books? Crystal was desperate to hear a yes from either question.

''Aunt Anna,'' she spoke.

Anna looked at her and nodded her head once. ''Yes?''

''Please tell me I imagined Jack and Elsa, or that this is all just a dream''

Anna tried to hide her smile.

For years she had waited patiently for this moment, waiting to see the moment in which her niece would see her sister.

She understood that all they wanted to do was protect her, but to Anna, not seeing your own parents was beyond saddening.

''Sorry, Crystal, this is pretty real''

Crystal felt chills run down her back as she turned to Anna once again. ''Why didn't you tell me? Why would you and uncle Kristoff keep this from all of us?''

Anna looked down at her feet. ''Like I said, we'll explain after we end the ball''

They reached the doors to the ball room and the guards opened the door for them.

''please,'' she heard Anna whisper to her. ''don't tell your cousins about any of this''

Crystal simply nodded her head. She didn't understand why her aunt wanted to keep such a strange friendship from her own children;maybe they would think she was crazy like Crystal did.

She still didn't understand why this was all happening; she hadn't meant to stumble upon the two books. If only she had been attentive to her duties as a princess; she might still have her sanity.

As Aunt Anna began speaking to all the royals about finally ending the ball, Crystal spotted from the corner of her eye as Kristoff walked in the room with Jack and Elsa behind him.

Their eyes connected with something across the room.

Crystal followed their trace and found them staring at Prince Eugene and Princess Rapunzel, who stared back happily.

Eugene, or Flynn, sent them a small smile while Rapunzel let out a soft squeal and waved secretly at the couple.

Feeling eyes burn through them, Elsa looked at her daughter and grinned slightly at her.

Crystal smiled a bit with her lips before turning back to her aunt.

She had doomed her; Elsa had doomed her own daughter. She had to protect her fresh and blood from Pitch, but now that she knew, fear was overtaking Crystal and she was sure Pitch could smell it. Now it wasn't only Crystal who feared, but also Elsa; who feared for her daughter's safety. But she wasn't going to let that evil man get to her baby without a fight; she'd have to be immortally dead before ever letting him lay a finger on her.

''may the heavens be with you,'' was the last thing Anna said, and then the guests began fleeing the room.

Crystal felt a light finger poke her shoulder. She turned and found the royal family of Corona smiling at her.

''See you soon!" cried out Alice, pulling her into a tight hug.

Crystal nodded her head. ''Of course, princess''

Aden shook her hand as smirked. ''For your next birthday, I'll remember to bring you a wheel chair. You're getting much too old''

Crystal gave him a playful glare. ''and I'll remember to bring princess Rapunzel a stroller. How old are you turning this year? 3?''

Aden chuckled. ''Nice one, princess. Until next time''

Once their children were a few feet away, Flynn and Rapunzel approached her.

''We see that you finally believe in Jack and Elsa'' spoke Flynn, a small smirk threatening to cross his lips.

Crystal raised an eyebrow. ''How'd you know?"

She hadn't seen Jack or Elsa walk anywhere near them, they had been beside Kristoff from the very beginning.

Rapunzel giggled. ''You looked straight at them ,hunny! You weren't just staring at the wall''

Crystal took a deep breath. ''yeah, well I just started seeing them a few minutes ago. I just – I don't know. I feel like I'm going insane. Apparently no one else can see them''

Flynn placed his hand on her shoulder. ''They haven't told you… have they?''

Crystal shook her head.

''It'll all make sense in the end, I promise'' Rapunzel pulled her into a hug and held her husband's hand. ''Take care, sweetie. If you need anything, don't question to ask us for help'' and with that they left.

Kristoff, Jack, Elsa and Anna were now standing next to her.

''Ready?'' asked Kristoff.

Crystal took a deep breath once again. ''of course''

''Wait, Crystal!" she heard a voice exclaim from behind her.

She turned around and grinned slightly at a brightening Vince and a Teddy trying to catch his breath. In Vince's hand he held a small wrapped box.

''Happy birthday!'' Vince and Teddy both cried out, Teddy still inhaling oxygen.

Crystal looked at them suspiciously before opening her eyes and finding a beautiful golden hair pin with a snowflake shaped into it. It was bright and just plain amazing; Crystal just had to pull her two cousins into a hug.

''Thank you guys!'' her eyes sparkled as she examined the hair pin once again. She placed it on her bun. ''How did you get this?''

Teddy cleared his throat and whipped some sweat off his forehead. ''We went to the jeweler in the village and found it. It only caused us our full allowance''

Kirstoff's eyes widen. ''wait what?''

Crystal heard Jack laugh and whisper something to Elsa, who playfully punched his arm.

Vince snickered. ''don't be dramatic, Teddy. But we won't be able to buy ourselves anything for some time''

Crystal grinned and pulled Vince into a side hug. ''I don't get it, why is Teddy so sweaty''

Teddy growled. ''I thought I'd be a good idea to leave it there, knowing how often Vince loses things but at the end I forgot and I barely had time to get it myself''

Anna squealed. ''you boys are so sweet buying your cousin a gift. I'm sure she'll never forget this''

Footsteps were heard coming their way and Abby almost tripped on her own feet.

''hi, guys'' she said in the vaguest voice Crystal had ever heard her talk in. A smile was plastered in her face as she twirled around gracefully. ''beautiful night isn't it?''

Jack leaned into Elsa once again and spoke loud enough for Kristoff, Anna and Crystal to hear. ''what's gotten into her?''

Teddy sent his little sister a horrid look. ''what happened to you?''

Abby sighed dreamingly. ''Oh, Nothing. I ate some chocolate, talked to Alice for a bit, Danny kissed me, I ate some more chocolate-''

''what?'' shouted Kristoff and Anna, causing Abby to jump and hide behind Crystal.

''oh…yeah'' she laughed nervously. ''I forgot to mentioned… we kinda made out''

Teddy made a disgusted face while Vince and him turned to each other. ''ew'' they both said, in union.

Crystal's eyes widen seeing her uncle's torn face. His face was a clear mixture of anger, gloom, confusion and shock. She could see how it was slowly sinking into him.

But he remained silent, and it was Anna who spoke. ''Abby, you can't kiss a guy you just met''

Elsa smirked and nudged her sister lightly on the arm. ''you're one to talk, Anna''

The queen cleared her throat and pushed Elsa with her shoulder. Neither of her children noticing.

Abby's lower lip started to tremble. ''you can if its true love''

''What do you know about true love? You're just sixteen years old''

It was beginning to dawn upon Anna that Elsa had been right along. Of course she had tried to understand for years, but now in her present scenario, she was plainly sensing everything her sister had when she told Elsa that she was engaged. If only she had listened to her, they could've saved each other so much trouble.

Abby scowled. ''I'm not a little girl anymore, I don't need your opinion'' and with that, she stormed off.

Anna threw her hands out, trying to reach for her, with her jaw dropped.

She wanted to say something, it was clear to everyone. But she only cleared her throat and looked at her two sons.

''Please go check that your sister is alright. I'll be there in a bit''

Vince and Teddy nodded their heads and headed after their sister.

''Aunt Anna, are you alright?'' asked Crystal, looking concern at her. She had never really seen her aunt so down.

Anna swallowed and bowed her head. The fight with her daughter had reminded her of her fight with Elsa; too many feelings were resurfacing.

Although Elsa was right there, she would never know just how deeply her death had affected her. Anna had spent a month bawling for dead sister, those were emotions that still lingered inside of her and would never go away.

''Yes, of course. Let's go to your room, Crystal. There we can all talk in private''

Everyone else begin walking in front of her, Anna's head dropped as she continued to tell herself to not cry. She had to admit, Abby's words had struck her intensely.

A hand grabbed hers and Anna smiled up at her older sister.

''don't worry, it'll be okay'' insisted Elsa with an encouraging smile.

Anna sighed. ''I hope so'' she sniffed. ''I'm sorry for everything; For Hans and for not believing you about Jack and for almost perishing the kingdom after your death. I truly am sorry''

Elsa tilted her chin up. ''hey, there's no need to apologize, Anna. I'm here now aren't I?''

Anna considered answering the question. Sure her spirit was there, but she would never be able to teach her children manners or spoil them with divergent gifts; no, she would just be a forgotten queen.

But Anna had to be very thankful to the man in the moon for choosing Elsa as the guardian of straight, without him Anna would've probably lost it. She had to be grateful to at least be able to see Elsa, mortal or immortal. Elsa was the only family left, and she knew she had to make the moments count.

Anna beamed. ''Yes, yes you are''

Elsa squeezed her hand as they all entered Crystal's bedroom. Anna was determined to protect her family, no matter what it took.

**What will they tell Crystal? How will Crystal react to the truth? Find out in Everything's crystal clear ;D idk, I felt like doing my best, I'm aware. But oh well, I'm tired. Now I have 21 favs. And 26 follows! :D yay! Thanks guys! I'll update probably later today or tomorrow. Idk, probably today. Mkaay, love you guys! Xx ~Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS! THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! IM SORRY I CANT ANSWER THEM IM IN A HURRY BUT THANK U SO MUCH GUYS! I WAS ACTUALLY GONG TO UPDATE SOON BUT I WAS WAITING FOR STEADYMOUTH . WILDMIND TO REVIEW WHOOPS ;P**

Chapter 7

''So, okay'' Crystal began pacing back and forth in her room, her eyes lingering down at her feet as her breath continued to hitch.

Elsa and Anna sat politely on her bed (Elsa examining what use to be her old bedroom); while Kristoff took a seat on her sofa and Jack leaned on her wall with the stick on his hand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear what they were going to say, but at that moment, she only cared to keep her sanity.

''Can someone please explain what's going on?"

Anna cleared her throat. ''Allow me,'' she stood from her spot and took a step closer to her ''Crystal…. Oh how do I start? … Crystal, I have an older sister''

Crystal's eyes almost shot out.

Never in her eighteen years had she ever heard of Queen Anna having a sister, she figured she was an only child. So many questions were racing through her mind at that moment and Crystal wondered if she'd be able to spit them out.

Noticing her silence, Anna opened her mouth. ''That's right, I had a sister who wasn't exactly normal, to put it that way. She loved me and our parents, but after an accident occurred when we were little, she shut the world out''

Crystal's eyes grew gloomy. ''I don't understand. What kind of accident would cause a little girl to shut everyone out?''

''She was different, good different'' responded Anna, insistently. ''She had the power to control ice''

Crystal's eyes couldn't help but turn to Jack and Elsa, who stared back. What caught her attention was the small glitter of tears that were forming in Elsa's eyes. Again, the pain in her chest grew at the sight of it.

''For years, I tried to make her let me in but it was hopeless. It wasn't until her coronation that I discovered about her powers, which had been taken from my memory at a younger age by people that I'd rather not discuss now. ''

''Wait,'' Crystal interrupted, abruptly. ''There was a previous queen before you?''

She nodded her head. ''of course, and she was a better one than me''

''don't say that,'' Elsa spoke with a sudeing voice. ''You're an amazing queen''

''How did you manage to hide it from us?'' the question came from her mouth.

Kristoff sighed. ''We took down all her portraits and banned the villagers from speaking about her. We had no choice''

Anna sent him a small smile and took a deep breath. '' Anyway, She ran away because she wasn't just afraid of hurting others, but she was also afraid of herself. Events occurred in which I had the chance to meet Kristoff and at the end, we triumph. She slowly became comfortable with herself and her powers, once in a while I had to remind her just how great they were but I know she knew that as well. Everyone was so joyful when she was still alive'' Anna's smile gradually cracked.

''She died,'' mumbled Crystal under her breath. She had meant for it to come out as a question, but instead was placed as more of a statement.

Of course she had died, that's how Anna became queen. A small part of her flinched at the thought of the pain Anna must have gone through during her sister's death; Crystal could never imagine losing Abby at such a young age.

''What was your sister's name?'' she asked, staring at a watery eyed Anna. She didn't feel that queen would be a convenient term for the death girl, she had meant a lot to Anna judging from her expression.

Crystal knew Anna didn't want to remember her as the former queen of Arendelle, but as her dear sister who had sadly perished.

Anna grinned widely as a tear rolled down her cheek. Elsa arose from sitting and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

The queen looked at the woman and took her hand. ''Her name was Elsa''

Crystal almost stumbled over from the shock that spread throughout her entire body. Had she heard right? Hadn't Anna just explained that her sister had passed away?

She couldn't possibly be speaking about the woman next to her, Crystal though to herself shaking off the though. But deep down, something in her brightened.

''You are talking about another Elsa, right?'' she asked once again. Her panicked voice had caused for Jack, who had been staring down at the floor for most of the time, crook his head over to her.

Elsa shook her head. ''No, she isn't. Anna's my younger sister''

Crystal's mind began to spin, violently. ''but how is that possible? Y- You're dead! Aunt Anna just said you were dead!''

Kristoff rushed to her side. ''Whoa, there. Take a seat, Crystal''

He grabbed her arm and sat her on her bed, but Crystal needed explanations in that moment. She felt like as if she was being pranked on.

''We'll explain later on,'' insisted Elsa, taking Jack's hand into hers. ''A few months after the incident, don't wanna talk about it, I had grown relaxed with myself but a small part of me was still scared that I'd hurt someone, especially Anna. I tried telling myself that all I needed was love in order to control my powers, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. I admit it, I was becoming hopeless again… that is, until I met Jack''

They both stared into each other's eyes and Crystal swore she could feel the affection they shared for each other just by looking at them. They resembled Kristoff and Anna, who she had no doubt in her mind that they were still deeply in love despite the years. She had always fantasized about finding her own soul mate, but she knew nothing could compare to what the king and queen, and now the couple, shared.

Crystal's curiosity was slowly taking over her. ''and how exactly did you two meet?''

Jack smirked. ''Now that, snowflake, is where it gets complicated''

The eighteen year old girl couldn't halt the giggle that escaped her mouth. Something about Jack's voice suited her, which was rare in mostly anybody who knew her. For some reason, Crystal seemed to trust the strange ice man without any actual knowledge of him.

Kristoff looked at his niece; she was innocent and un expecting of what was to come. He wished deeply that he'd be able to take the upcoming pain from who he practically viewed as his own before it begin. Of course, it was only a wish.

''Crystal, there was a fairytale from years ago about a winter spirit'' he spoke softly, receiving Crystal's attention. ''The winter spirit's name was Jack Frost.''

Crystal was beyond done at that point. Did they expect her to believe everything that they were saying? Were they trying to push her to insanity?

''Crystal, hunny, say something'' rushed Anna, biting her lower lip.

Crystal rolled her eyes and huffed. ''I don't understand! One moment I'm getting ready for my birthday ball and the next I find out that my aunt had a sister who died but is standing right in front of me who is dating the winter spirit''

Anna grinned. ''You see? You got it down''

Elsa gently smacked Anna's arm. ''Anna, this is serious. I think maybe this is enough revelation for you tonight''

Crystal shook her head and stomped her foot. ''No way! You four have to finish what you started''

Taken back from her sudden shouting, Elsa sighed. ''I don't think that's the best idea, Crystal''

Crystal let out a dry laugh. ''Nobody asked for your opinion, now keep going!''

Anna gasped. ''Crystal!''

But Elsa simply ignored her.''Fine, you want the truth? Here it is. Jack is a guardian, which means he protects children all around the world with others, who aren't in the topic right now. Their enemy is the bogyman, better known as Pitch, who feeds off of children's fears''

Crystal could see Jack gently squeeze her hand. ''Elsa, calm down'' he whispered to her.

''I began falling in love with Jack and I swore to help him fight against Pitch, who fed off of my fear, and that's exactly how I died. I died fighting him in one of our battles; he stabbed me, I fell to the ground and died in Jack's arms!''

Crystal was taken back by Elsa's strong voice that echoed throughout the rooms, yet she knew no one could hear it. Anna now hid her face in Kristoff's shoulder as Kristoff only stared at them in agony.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke with a serious yet caring voice. ''Elsa, that's enough''

''No, Jack!" she snapped, causing everyone to jump up. By then, a blizzard was slowly forming around them, having to make Crystal squint her eyes. '

''She wants to know everything, so here it is. The man in the moon chose me as the guardian of strength a month later and together, we all defeated Pitch. Jack and I got married by the man in the moon and we had a beautiful daughter who we loved more than anything in the world. Then the other guardians spotted Pitch again and we were terrified that he'd find her so we had to leave her with the only person I trusted''

Tears were rushing down her face, but she whipped them away. ''She was only one year old when we had to leave her. We had to erase her memories of us with the price of ageing and then just leave to protect her from not only Pitch but ourselves! We knew that if she ever found out about us, she'd be practically handed down to Pitch. We couldn't let that happen! We couldn't let that happen to you!'' she shouted and quickly covered her mouth.

Crystal's heart stopped, stumbling back.

Elsa reached out for her daughter, but Crystal only stepped farther away from them. ''I don't know what you're talking about. King Kristoff and Queen Anna adopted me after I was found in the village without my parents'' she spat to her, but Crystal was only trying to reassure herself of what she believed had been true only a few days ago.

Tears continued to fall down Elsa's face. ''Please, I'm sorry Crystal Raine''

Jack pulled her into her arms as Crystal just shook her head. ''No, you have no right to call me that!''

The snow blizzard was becoming worst and the anger inside of Crystal was coming out on her powers too. She knew she had to stop, but she couldn't avoid the ice that began covering her entire four walls.

''Get out!'' she shouted at the four of them.

Anna and Kristoff frowned but did as told.

Jack turned to his daughter, still holding Elsa in his arms. ''Crystal, we did it because we needed to protect you. You were my snowflake, we couldn't let anything back happen to you''

Something about the nickname Jack had used on her brought a strange feeling to her stomach. She was sure that she had heard the nickname before, she could remember a clear young voice calling her that but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead she just shrugged it off.

''I need some time to think,'' she stated.

Elsa nodded her head, looking at Jack with a knowing look, before leaving the room.

Crystal and Jack stood there in silence, until Crystal unexpectedly ran into his arms.

She had no idea what she was doing, but for some reason, she seemed to share a bond with Jack. She didn't know much, rather than he thought he was her father, but something in her knew that Jack was the one she needed to go to for comfort.

''Shh, it's okay'' he mumbled to her. ''Let it all out''

And she did, well at least she tried. Crystal knew that the only way to let it all out completely was for her to be alone, so she gently unwrapped from his grasp and sent him a small smile.

''Thank you, but I need to be alone''

Jack returned the smile. ''I understand. I love you, Snowflake''

Her heart was tempted to say it back, but she was too hurt and too skeptical. She merely bowed her head and beamed slightly at him.

The moment Jack left, everything in the room became chaos. All her historic books flew with the wild wind that came across the room, her bed shook violently and snow covering everything. Her feelings were becoming lose and out of control, but she didn't care. Her back slid down the bedroom door and she felt to fetal position.

How does someone react to a revelation like that? Do they become overjoyed at seeing the people who they had seaked for all their lives, or do they dwell in hatred and hold a grudge throughout the years for their past troubles? Crystal knew the answer to that, but she didn't want to care about it anymore.

There was a light knock on the door.

''Crystal?'' she heard, Abby, ask. Everything stopped for a moment. ''I know you're in there, Vince and Teddy have been asking where you've been. I heard some loud noise coming from your room, and I got scared. Are you okay? Please, just let me in''

Crystal closed her eyes shut as tears fled down her face. ''Go away, Abby''

There was stillness from the other side of the door. ''Come on, you always tell me that we only have each other and I'm here to help you… Wait! I know what'll make you feel better! Do you wanna built a snowman?''

Crystal didn't respond with the song Aunt Anna had taught them when they were young. She couldn't in that moment, she was too broken down. It was probably one of the songs Anna and Elsa use to sing to each other.

Knowing Abby had caught on, a low mumble was heard. ''Okay, bye'' she sang away.

Her mind continued to bring back images such as the resemblance she had between Elsa and Jack as everything around her continued to be chaotic once again. There was no denying with her snow white hair and icy blue eyes that they very much looked alike despite their age difference. Also, the feeling she had towards them from the moment they met wasn't at all troubled; she didn't feel uncomfortable nor fearful when they were around. Their presence was unanticipated, but still Crystal didn't fear them later on.

It was slowly sinking in; Elsa had said that they had left their daughter with the only person she trusted and there was no doubt in her mind that the person was her own sister.

Of course, she would trust Anna with someone as important as her daughter; Elsa loved Anna.

She, Princess Crystal Raine of Arendelle, was daughter of the winter spirit and the ice queen; she cut put it on her life.

Yet a part of her was frightened to death for no reason; Maybe because she feared of being abandoned again by her parents, or maybe of the consequences that this would bring. What if she couldn't control her powers anymore like Elsa couldn't? What if her cousins looked at her with discuss, knowing she was a freak with two parents that could control ice? What if she ended up hurting the ones she loved?

''Ah, the what if game,'' she heard a dark voice call out from the shadows. Chills ran down her back. ''It makes me feel so much more alive''

The wind and snow throughout the room suddenly paused as Crystal stood up. ''Who are you? Show yourself!" she tried sounding brave, but she knew the figure could hear her shakiness.

The man laughed. ''My, you sure try to sound brave just like your parents''

''Show yourself!'' she commanded again. A gasp escaped her lips as a man with dark clothes and black haired stepped out of the shadows.

''Hello, dear. It's a pleasure finally knowing about you'' a smirk appeared on his face, but it was nothing like Jack's playful smirk.

Crystal shuddered. something about him was off.

''My name is Pitch, also known as the bogyman by the humans, and I'm here to help you''

**PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! A NEW UPDATE COMING SOMETIME THIS WEEK! ~LEXI**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellow my fellow jelsa shippers :D welcome back for another chapter. Omg guys so I have a question. It's really weird, but it's a question. Please answer:**

**(I won't get my feelings hurt no worries) JamiexCrystal? Or nawh?**

**Crystal doesn't age and she wouldn't meet Jamie until they were the same age soo….just think about it and tell me. (This is another story)**

**K anyway cx here's my response to your amazing reviews!**

**Merida37:haha, well Pitch waits until the most dramatic moments to show up -.- smh that goofball :p thank you soo much for reviewing and I love your username! Actually, I love Merida too so Yes!**

**Steadymouth . Wildmind: Pitch: so you wanna throw a stone at my face? Me: shut up, Pitch. Oh my gosh the first part made me laugh so hard when I read it I'm not even kidding! Haha, girl, it's okay c; just you reviewing makes my day 10000000 times better. Pitch's accent –dies-. I actually loved putting a little Crystal- Jack bonding :D I felt like she had a connection already with Elsa and I mean come on, Jack is totally lovable :p I actually read that a baby inside the womb can hear its father's voice and idk :3 I guess I'm trying to say is that Jack and Crystal had a bond even before she was born. Bam! Those are my words xD Thank you so much for reading! I love you, girl!**

**Bewhoyouareborntobe: okay, first of all your username is perfection :o and second, great that you mention that! I was actually planning on writing a book about how Jack and Elsa met and now that you mention it, it makes me wanna write it more :D but first, I want to finish this one cuz I have a habit of not finishing wut I start. Thanks for reviewing, Hun!**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: oh, you make me so happy(: what would I do without you?**

**Ingrid215: yo también de verdad no me acostumbre a tu otro tampoco :p me gusta más este jajá. Ya conoces a Pitch -.- bien atrevido ese. Muchas gracias por escribir! ****Me encanta oir tus opiniones!**

**Well, thanks to all my new followers and favorites in this story! I appreciate it!**

**Elsa: can you please start the story?**

**Me: I don't need your sass, Els**

**Crystal: shh! It's starting!**

Chapter 8

Pitch, that was the name Jack and Elsa had used to describe the evil man that had killed Elsa and sought out to destroy them. His aura was dark and fearful; Crystal knew that this wasn't a pleasant visit.

''and what exactly are you here to help me with?'' she asked, holding her head up high. She was trying her best to sound courageous.

Pitch let out a dry snicker. ''No need for an attitude, Crystal.''

His tongue tasting the foreign name.

''Anyway, I'm here to help you get away from your parents and control your powers''

Crystal raised an eyebrow. ''Why would I want to leave Jack and Elsa?''

''Well, I assumed you wanted to after how they just practically abandoned you with dear, sweet Anna'' his voice whispered in her ear. Her heart was pounding faster and faster.

''They only did it to protect me'' she answered, but something in her mind was questioning what he said.

''so they say,'' he mumbled in the most persuasive voice she had ever heard anyone use.

''They weren't there when you most needed your parents. Sure you had Kristoff and Anna, but it wasn't the same as having your real parents there with you, or am I wrong?''

Crystal swallowed and her fist tightened. ''Leave,''

''Isn't a part of you still mad about not having a mother to comb your hair at night or having a father to talk to about your day?''

Crystal took a deep breath. ''Please…'' she mumbled. All the memories from her childhood were resurfacing and she was afraid of the sudden hatred that slowly spread throughout her body.

''Would you ever do that to your child, Crystal? Would you ever abandon it and hand it to Abigail as if it was nothing but trash?''

Crystal closed her eyes shut.

''and worst of all is now knowing that you were never supposed to find out about them. You would've grown old as an orphan, never knowing that you parents were watching you all along''

''Enough!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

The entire room became covered in snow again, but Pitch's lips suddenly twitched into a smirk.

''If you were to join me,'' Pitch twirled a piece of her snow white hair around in his finger. ''I'd show you what I'd like to have a real family, to be loved''

Crystal chuckled and glared at him. ''What do you know about love? You killed someone''

Pitch simply stared back and took a step closer. Their faces were inches apart from each other, but Crystal was beyond terrified to move a muscle. His breath was fiercely caressing her face; she was sure he was either going to kill her or eat her at that moment.

''I use to have a daughter, too'' he stated. Crystal had to stop herself from gasping.

Pitch cleared his throat and looked to his side. ''I know what it's like to feel lonely, dear; to be different, to not be wanted. Your right, child, I don't know much about love but maybe if I were to raise you as my own''

He ran his fingers gently down her cheek, causing Crystal to tense up. ''We would both learn. Not only that, but I'd also teach you everything and anything about your powers. You have potential, child, and a lot of it. Together, we can change the world''

His eyes sparkled down at her and Crystal was afraid of what were to happen next. She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay either. Evil or not, Pitch had made a good case about Jack and Elsa. She had been practically left with Anna like a careless object, and yes Crystal was still angry about not having them in her life but she was connected to the couple.

They were her parents and they had warned her about Pitch Black.

''Still internally debating, are we?'' asked the tall dark man, placing his hands behind his back. ''No need to make a decision now, but I'd rather you don't disappoint me''

''And what if I do?''

Pitch's smirk grew intensely wide and his golden eyes became bigger. ''Let's just say Elsa's death will be nothing compared to what will happen in the future''

Crystal's mouth dropped as she stumbled backwards. She could hear Pitch's cold laugh.

Her heart was racing a dangerous speed. All she could think about was her cousins, Anna, Kristoff, even Jack and Elsa. If something were to happen to them, Crystal would never forgive herself. If Pitch were to hurt them, all the blame would be on her.

''Well, will you look at that'' Pitch teased. ''You're as selfless as your mother''

Crystal growled. ''Leave Elsa out of this''

Pitch pretended to think for a moment. ''I'd rather not'' '

His feet began walking backwards into a dark corner in her bedroom. ''I'll be back soon, and your decision better be made'' was all he said, and all the tension in the room disappeared.

Crystal ran to her window and burst out crying while burying her face into her hands. She hated this; she hated everything that had happened from the moment she had been awoken. She wanted all of it to be just a bad nightmare; maybe at least she'd be able to leave reality.

She looked up at the moon, which seemed to be shining down just at her. ''I don't know what to do. Please, help me''

She continued to stare up, waiting for an answer before realizing what she was doing.

''Silly, me, talking to the moon'' she whipped some tears away from her eyes when she heard a male voice behind her.

''It's not silly, I do that all the time'' Jack assured with a small smile on his face. Elsa was at his side, having composed herself, and had her head on her husband's shoulder.

Crystal faked a smile. ''Nice to know I'm not the only one going insane'' she joked.

Elsa walked to her daughter, gradually. ''Crystal, are you okay now?''

Crystal thought about telling them about Pitch's visit, but seeing Elsa's worried expression made her think twice. She didn't want to worry her even more with someone as worthless as Pitch, even if he had threatened her. Crystal wasn't going to let them fight her battles any longer, this was all hers.

She merely nodded her head. ''Yeah, thanks''

''I want to apologize for blurting everything out. I'm sure it was all too much, I can't imagine ever having something like that happen to me, yet again-''

Jack laughed and placed his arm around Elsa's shoulder. ''Els, you're babbling again''

Elsa's face turned a light shade of pink. ''I'm sincerely sorry''

Crystal chuckled; her mother was definitely a queen at heart. Even Anna, who had been ruling for over eighteen or more years, didn't act as polite and formal as Elsa did. She was beginning to wonder if they were really related, but then Crystal remembered her babbling and she knew they were definitely related.

''No need for an apology. I have a big mouth sometimes, too'' she shrugged.

Elsa looked up at Jack. ''I wonder where you get that from''

Jack acted as if she had severely offended him. ''No way! The kid gets her mouth from you''

He kissed the corner of Elsa's mouth.

''you '' he pecked her forehead.

''just'' he kissed her hair.

''happen'' he kissed the tip of her nose.

''to have'' he kissed her cheek. Crystal was beyond cheering for them at that point (her own little version of fangirling)

''A bigger'' he kissed her left cheek.

''mouth'' he kissed her right cheek.

''than'' he kissed the corner of her lip again. Elsa rolled her eyes at his teasing.

''mine'' he finally crashed his lips with hers and Crystal couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth.

Jack and Elsa were the perfect couple to display what she wanted in her future. If only someone with ice powers could find true love.

Elsa pulled away, grinning, and then cleared her throat forgetting her daughter was there. ''Sorry, you had to see that. You can gag now, I'm not judging''

''Please, Els'' Jack said. ''You don't mind, snowflake. Right?''

Crystal giggled once again. ''of course not, I find it absolutely adorable''

Elsa blushed and Jack sent his wife a vain wink. ''You see? We don't have to hide our love for each other''

Elsa rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. ''Shut up, you.''

Crystal beamed but felt her mouth open into a yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and blinked a bit.

''Someone's tired,'' chuckled Jack. ''We should go''

Crystal nodded and looked at her parents. ''you'll be here in the morning… right?''

Elsa sent her a reassuring smile. ''Of course''

''well, goodnight'' she said pulling out her nightgown from her closet. ''See you guys in the morning''

''goodnight!'' the both cried out too, exiting her room.

Crystal sighed as she stopped the urge of hugging them. She was close to doing such an impulsive thing, but she had just met and known their true identity that day. She wanted to involve them in her life but she wasn't just going to begin treating them like parents right away. She needed her time.

Crystal changed into her robe and slid under her comfortable covers. They were more like a simple cover for her, considering the cold didn't bother her. Yet, she still felt an icy feeling while thinking about Pitch.

''snap out of it, Crystal,'' she warned herself. ''that's exactly what he wants. To get in your head''

And as she fell into a deeper sleep, she didn't notice the figure that waited patiently in the shadows.

**Okay so let me explain. This wasn't going to happen, Crystal was actually going to go with pitch but writing the first part made me realize Crystal is too smart to do that. I just don't find it in her personality that she'd be willing to go with the man who killed her mother because of some persuasive words I mean come on. Oh well. I LOVE YOU ALL! ) It's now 1:50 in the morning but I wanted to finish this for you guys :p DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellow gorgeous people! :D how iz you? Excuse my horrible English lmao :p anyway here's chapter 9 hehe. Yeah, well I'm really tired because for three hours straight I've been updating this story and my other two gur but I have to do this cuz I'm leaving on a trip for a bit and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. Yeah, that's how much I love you guys.**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: my gosh, you're a genius :o omg I never thought of that but thank you so much for the idea! You're awesome!**

**Steadymouth . Wildmind: lmao, Crystal feels the same way O.o lol ElsaXJack yaaaaas –high five- I would be disgusting if my parents did that in front of me but don't forget to consider that Crystal hasn't fully accepted the fact that they're her parents (: she's taking things slowly haha. LMAO IM CRYING xD I TOTALLY WANNA GET PITCH TO DATE SOMEONE OMFG THAT'D BE HILARIOUS BUT U KNOW HOW CREEPY HE CAN BE (Pitch: hey! I'm right here! ME: shut up, Bozo!) Imma make him say brownie just for you babe ;D he does have quite an appetite. Aw, I missed you too dude! Xx**

**Azorawing: Aww and I love you! :D lol I have no idea who that is, but if the shoe fits :p keep reviewing, I love it!**

**Ingrid215:aww, me siento tan bendecida enserio! :DDDDD no puedo creer que pienses que mi historia es tan buena como para un resumen de el! ****Te quiero Mucho ahh!**

**Hello: you're awesome, nuff said.**

**Loller: I'm sorry i don't understand the question D; I'm so sorry honestly :/ do you mind explaining it better? Besides from that I love you! (:**

**K imma start now….yup.**

**Pitch: I really want brownies now**

**Me: Pitch, can you not**

Chapter 9

Crystal could feel the tension in the dining room rise the minute she walked into it. What was usually a rather disastrous and loud time for the royal family was now roaring in never ending silence.

She gradually walked towards the dining table, where the rest awkwardly ate their breakfast, and took a seat.

Vince sent her a small grin while Teddy just rolled his eyes to show how uncomfortable he was. She was close to chuckling until her gaze landed on a frowning Abby who simply stirred her food with her fork. It pained her seeing her little cousin like that.

''good morning,'' she mumbled and took a bite of her food.

Kristoff and Anna looked at their niece with hopeful eyes.

''Are you feeling better, Cristy?'' asked Kristoff, receiving a soft smile from her.

''Yeah, but if you don't mind, I'd like to discuss something with you afterwards''

Anna nodded her head, her eyes lighting up. ''Of course, anything for you''

They were back to silence, a lighter one this time, and Crystal was beyond annoyed at this point. Elsa and Jack were nowhere in sight, nor were Abby and Anna speaking.

It was driving her crazy knowing her aunt and cousin had had a fight and hadn't made up; Anna and Abigail had the closest relationship a mother and daughter could have. It was one of the things Crystal always envied about them.

''Okay, this is ridiculous,'' spoke up Anna, dropping a napkin on the table. ''Abigail, sweetheart, I'm sorry about yesterday''

Abby looked up from her food and sighed. ''No, you're not. But I'll accept your apology''

Crystal furrowed her eyebrows. Had she heard right?

''Abigail, I know you're still upset but you have to understand my situation. You just nearly met the boy and you kissed him. How does that-''

''just drop it, mama'' she snapped, causing everyone to jump up. Her cousin, Abby, would never in a million years dare to speak to Anna like that. Something was extremely wrong, it was clear to everyone in the room.

''Abby, sweetie, please-'' tried to cut in Kristoff, but it was no use.

Abby stood from her seat and straightened her beautiful green dress. ''Excuse me, you're majesties'' she spat with sarcasm, leaving a shocked Anna to gasp as she exited the room.

Teddy cleared his throat. ''what happened to her?''

''I don't know,'' Crystal spoke. ''I should probably go check on her''

Anna turned to her and shook her head. Crystal could see she was trying to hold back tears. ''no, no. she just needs time'' she reassured.

Kristoff grabbed ahold of his wife's hand and gently squeezed it. She turned to him and gave him the same smile Elsa gave Jack, which-

Where were Elsa and Jack? They had promised they'd be there in the morning, yet she couldn't see them anywhere. Maybe they had finally decided that they didn't want to deal with a whiny daughter and left. Crystal wouldn't blame them; she wasn't exactly a lovable person.

''Miss us?'' a soft voice called out from behind her.

Crystal slightly jumped but smile once she caught two figures standing only a few inches away. ''I didn't think you'd come back''

''We promised,'' grinned Elsa. ''Plus, we never left you before. Why would we now?''

''Crystal, who are you talking to?'' asked Vince, staring at the girl strangely.

Crystal turned to him and then at her aunt and uncle, giving them a stroppy laugh. She wasn't sure what to say at that point, so she turned to Kristoff and Anna for help.

Understanding the situation, Kristoff turned to his sons. ''Edward, Vincent, you two are excuse''

Sending each other confused glares, Teddy and Vince arose from their seat and left the dining room.

Crystal took a deep breath in relief. ''Thank you, I wasn't sure what to say''

Jack sat next to Crystal and took some toast.

''I'm starving'' he said placing his staff to lean on the table and shoving everything in his mouth.

Crystal let out a laugh while Elsa rolled her eyes. ''Jack, where are your manners?''

''I didn't realize I had any,'' he mocked back, causing Anna to chuckle and Kristoff o smirk. Judging from their faces, they were probably used to Jack's strange behavior and often dealt with it.

Crystal couldn't help but notice just how divergent Jack and Elsa truly were; somehow they fit each other perfectly.

Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa. ''well, I'm off. I have to go check up on Abby. After everything that happened yesterday, I didn't have time to go see her''

She grabbed her hand. ''Do anything you wish while you're here. Surely there is a lot you and Crystal have to catch up on''

Elsa beamed warmly at her little sister. ''there is, so we'll probably have to borrow her the entire day''

Crystal was exited; they actually wanted to spend time with her. She couldn't wait to see what Jack and Elsa had planned; it made her a bit nervous. It was finally time that they would spend as a family; a family that had been taken from her a long time ago. The thought of Pitch came to her mind once again.

''of course,'' Anna giggled and looked at her niece. ''She's all yours''

Kristoff grabbed Anna's hand. ''Well, we're off. See you three later''

Jack, Elsa and Crystal nodded their heads and waved goodbye.

''So, where are we going?'' she asked, looking back and forth between Jack and Elsa.

Jack took a sip of some water. ''somewhere you'll absolutely love''

''and that is…?''

''you'll just have to see once we fly there,'' responded Jack, casually.

Crystal's eyes widen as she shook her head intensely and the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. Strangely, she had a strong fear for heights and she refused to ever go beyond the ground. She learned that lesson when she was young and she ended up hanging from the balcony by accident. It was a story that Crystal never wanted to get into again.

She heard Jack laugh. ''wow, you're just like your mother. My, there is nothing wrong with heights''

''says you!'' shouted Elsa and Crystal at the same time, smiling at each other.

Jack put his arm loosely around both of them. ''Come on, we're wasting time''

He grabbed his staff. ''Hold on tight, snowflake,''

Crystal shot Elsa a confused look, who just nodded her head. ''I'll be flying with you too, but he can't obviously carry both of us''

''calling me weak, now are you Ells?'' chuckled Jack. ''cute, I'll make sure to remember that''

Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck, nervously. ''What if I fall?''

''I'd never let you fall, snowflake'' he reassured his daughter with a small grin. They had gotten too far to suddenly lose Crystal because he dropped her by accident; Jack was bound to never let her go again.

Crystal took a deep breath but finally held onto her father tighter.

Jack slowly elevated from the floor, making her squeal, and lifted his staff up.

''Wind, take me to Elsa's ice castle!"

And before she had a chance to ask, they were off.

_**NOT MY BEST BUT IM EXTREMELY TIRED D; FOR SOME REASON THIS CAPTER TOOK ME 2 HOURS AND A HALF WUUUUT. OH WELL LOL WELL ILY AND HAVE A GREAT DAY!**_

**OH AND WHY DO YOU THINK ABBY IS ACTING SO WEIRD? I MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT (I DON'T) SO PLEASE LEAVE AN OPINION. K BYEEEE :D ~Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**GUYS I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME D; I honestly feel so bad, but I haven't had any time at all (I still don't actually. I have to wash the dishes). So I read some of your reviews and I'm laughing harder than I should be right now because most of yall guessed something about Abby that I was kinda expecting yall to :D well, here are my responses!**

**Steadymouth . Wildmind: haha, aww no problem! I'm so sorry that you had a bad week :o you can always PM me if you have something bothering you (: I'm here for you, gurl. I honestly had not thought of that idea but omfg that's genius :p I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT, I LOVE IT. Lmao, I agree Pitch is a toddler. Poor Baby does want attention and its both cute and annoying, I wanna hug him but punch him in the face at the same time oops. Dude, I feel you! Characters are my babies too and after a while you get used to treating them like it c: Jack is my baby boy omg. Aww and you made my week when I saw your comment! Thank you so much! Haha, you're not creepy whatsoever but aye, we all our in our own way, right? (;**

**Azorawing: yes! That was actually gonna be my first guess! :D**

**TPATFan16: AWW, just for you sweetie!**

**FrostSapphire: you have amazing ideas, you know that? C; I really do want one of those to happen…**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: PREACH, GURL, PREACH! That was actually really good! ****Thanks for the ideas, hun! **

**Ingrid215: ay, en verdad que te lo agradezco! Eres muy buena! Te quiero! (:**

**Guest, Thatgirlwhoreads, Em: the fact that all of you guys guessed that she was pregnant made me puke out my organs I can't stop laughing now haaaalp**

**Loller: hiiiii, anyway, well actually I thought that since Crystal is immortal and doesn't age past eighteen (I'll explain later) idk, now it's like present time and Jack has been spending a lot of time with Jamie ever since he was like ten, but he never met Crystal, only Elsa. Finally after a long time at eighteen, Crystal and Jamie meet and yeah well, you know! Just an idea, though. Please, if you have a better one doesn't doubt to tell me! :D**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reviews! Oh and shout out to my new followers! :DD**

**KK, now to get to the story!**

**Abby: they think I'm pregnant?**

**Me: whaaaaaaaat, okay let's just get to the story already**

Chapter 10

Crystal wasn't sure whether or not to open her eyes; she'd either still be flying and her feet touching nothing but thin air or she'd be feeling the rocky soil under her feet.

Either way, she held on tightly to Jack, not daring to even catch a small glimpse of where she was at that moment.

She trusted them, strangely despite everything; she trusted them with her life.

Of course Jack and Elsa would never let anything bad happened to her; they had told her that she was their everything.

She just needed to take a deep breath and enjoy the ride.

Yeah, that's exactly what she should be doing

… Despite being a long distance from the ground

… And being only a few fingers away from her death.

There was a slight breeze and suddenly she could feel Jack's laugh. ''We're here, snowflake''

''Are you sure?'' she whispered to him.

''Yes, I'm pretty sure''

Crystal's eyes bulged open before she had a chance to stop herself and suddenly, she fell star struck by what stood in front of her.

A large, rather beautiful castle, made of what seemed to be made of ice, was in plain view. It was crystal cleared and seemed to be almost as large as the one they had back in Arendelle.

Her jaw was dropped at the perfectly sculpted detail that lay upon it, never had Anna or Kristoff mentioned such a mouth opening structure.

If she wasn't seeing it with her very eyes, she would've never believed that such a thing could exist; it was a privilege to even look.

Crystal's eyes wondered around in her surroundings.

They were obviously in a mountain covered with snow, no sight of civilization anywhere, yet something about the bizarre place made her feel almost comfortable.

Maybe she had been brought there as a baby, was her first thought.

Jack and Elsa were rapidly next to Crystal; Jack's arm around her shoulder and Elsa's hand in hers.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' asked Jack, receiving a violent nod from her.

Elsa grinned at her daughter. ''Would you care to look inside?''

Crystal wasn't sure what to say at that moment, but she couldn't stop her mouth from asking the one question that she had craved to from the minute they arrived.

''What is this place?'' her voice was soft, yet clearly curious. She was extremely intrigued by not only the beauty of it, but the feeling it brought to her stomach.

Elsa gave Jack a quick glimpse before taking a deep breath. ''It's my castle, I sorta built it''

Crystal stared at her mother in pure disbelief.

She knew Elsa had very powerful ice powers, but she didn't know she was powerful enough to build such a complex castle made of only ice.

''You built it?'' she asked, her eyebrow rising.

Elsa nodded her head and took small steps towards the front doors. ''Yes, I was only nineteen at the time''

She slipped her hand into hers and began dragging her inside.

''Come on!" she urged, causing Crystal to giggle. Her eyes grew in surprise once again at the sight of what the castle contained from the interior.

There was much furniture made of what seemed to be made of ice too that could easily be spotted in the other castle and a large staircase seemed to be leading to another floor was visible.

A large chandelier, made of divergent snowflakes, was only half way close to touching the delicate, yet smooth floor that showed no sign of any damage. The walls were also decorated with what seemed to be snowflakes with different patterns, but what mostly caught her attention was a painting that was ornamented with what seemed to be Jack's frost.

It was a painting of who seemed to be a young boy around her age with snow white hair and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

His arm was wrapped around the shoulder of a young woman with platinum blond hair and a golden crown on her face who smiled politely, her lovely blue eyes standing out from her formal green gown.

In her arms was a baby girl with pale skin such as her parents and flowy snow white hair. Her blue eyes sparkled and her toothless mouth opened such as if she was giggling.

Crystal recognized the baby as herself and the couple as Jack and Elsa. Although they seemed younger, their appearance hadn't changed much and they still looked very much the same.

The only thing that bothered her was the thought of having a family when she was younger; she was still bitter about what she had been denied.

''That painting was made by a believer of Jack some time ago,'' Crystal heard Elsa speak, taking a seat on the couch next to Jack. ''He was a famous painter who gave it to us as a gift only a few months after you were born''

Crystal gazed at the painting again and turned back to them. ''He did a good job. The painting is absolutely beautiful''

Jack chuckled to himself and pulled Elsa closer to him. ''Yeah. Whenever we weren't fighting against Pitch or in the castle making sure you were safe, we'd come here to remember everything you didn't. This use to be your home in the first place''

Now the feeling in her stomach made sense; of course, this place was familiar to her.

This was supposed to be the place in which she was going to have her childhood and grow up with her parents by her side. This was the castle in which she was to share with the people that cared for her the most. But it was taken from her, and there was no more dwelling in what would've been.

This was the closest she'd get to getting back what was taken from her.

''So this would've been my home?''

''Yeah,'' Jack smirked. ''You were actually made and born here in this castle''

Crystal's felt her face go pale as she swallowed what seemed to be her breakfast back down.

Elsa's face turned a dark shade of red as she punched Jack heavily on his arm.

''What the hell, Jack? How dare you tell the girl something so… so private such as that?''

That made Jack fall to the floor in even heavier laughter, Elsa's punch not bothering him at all.

Crystal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. ''Not funny, Jack!"

The man rose from the ground and stared at both women with a chuckle. ''Really? I found It rather hilarious!"

Elsa growled at him and sent her daughter an apologetic stare. ''I don't know how I put up with him''

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, causing Elsa to let out a small squeal. ''I don't know either''

Crystal laughed as her eyes wondered to the stairs that lead to another floor. She was quite curious of what stood later on throughout the castle; maybe she would find something else that gave her an idea of who she was or would've been. The probability that Crystal had her own room was high, considering her parents would never do anything to her precious room, and the impulse of running up the stairs and finding her room was over taking her.

But of course, she would never do such an impolite thing without permission.

''Elsa, Jack'' she spoke softly.

The couple turned to her and waited for her to speak. ''Do you mind if I go check out the rest of the castle? I just… I want to see what else I can find''

Elsa smiled widely as she ran over to her and began pushing her towards the stairs. ''Oh, yes! Of course! I have so much to show you! You have no idea how long I waited for thi-''

Crystal's face turned into worry when Elsa suddenly stopped in her place and began breathing heavily back and forth.

Crystal's eyes rapidly scanned for Jack, who was now holding onto both Elsa's shoulders with confused eyes.

They were both concerned about the beautiful queen that was now racing out the castle's doors.

Jack nodded his head, applying to follow her, and Crystal simply followed Elsa's footsteps.

They needed to know what was going on; they couldn't help her if she didn't speak.

''Elsa, please wait!'' called out Jack, grabbing her arm.

Elsa spun around with a look of panic on her face. ''Jack, Anna is calling me! Something's wrong I just know it!''

Maybe it was the bond she had shared with the royal family for as long as she could remember, or maybe just it was just a guess, but something in her heart told her it had to do with Abby.

Crystal was becoming frantic herself; she was now in a hurry to get back to Arendelle. The thought of her family being in dangers caused her to fear for the worst. She wasn't going to let anything tare her from her family like before, even if she had to fight against Pitch Black himself.

Jack grabbed ahold of Crystal and pulled her in tightly. ''We better get over there now''

Elsa and her nodded slightly and before she knew it, they were off flying again.

The only thing that ran through her mind was getting home to a safe family.

**Okay, so I know it's sucky but I felt so bad because I hadn't updated in forever, so sorry about that. **

**K, so I have an important question about what should happen to Abby in the next chapter. Either:**

**Abby is having nightmares and Pitch is using her to get to Crystal**

**Abby's pregnant**

**Abby is in love with Daniel**

**You chose and let me know (:**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D ~Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kk, well I'm here again as always :p I would like to thank TPATFan16,** **ElsaTheSnowQueen2,** **sydvan23,** **Steadymouth . Wildmind,** **Loller,** **saphireangel928,** **Ingrid215,** **Nothing and MadreaderBoguswriter for all your amazing reviews! :D I promise next time I will answer each one of them separately because that's how much I love you.**

**Well, it wasn't much of a thinker but most of you voted for the same answer!**

**Again, thank you for answering! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 11

It was only a few seconds before they were back at the Arendelle castle, but to Crystal it felt like an eternity.

They landed slightly abruptly on her balcony, Crystal not bothering to turn back at her parents, and suddenly her legs began to run towards the main hall.

''Aunt Anna!'' she shouted, startling some passing servants. ''Aunt Anna! Uncle Kristoff!"

A light hand was placed on her shoulder, causing Crystal to rapidly turn around and face Elsa.

''She's in her bedroom,'' she whispered to her.

Crystal nodded and ran to the king and queen's bedroom. She needed to know what was going on; something about Anna calling Elsa just didn't sound right.

For some reason, the vision of Pitch continued to burn through the back of her head.

''Are you okay?'' asked Jack, his legs flying up in the air.

The eighteen year old took a deep breath. ''I'm just worried, that's all''

Elsa sent her a sympathetic smile, but continued on her way.

They finally reached the doors to their bedroom and Crystal began knocking hysterically. Her mind was just focused on finding out what was happening; she needed to know that her family was okay.

Anna opened the door and pulled her niece into a tight hug, then turning to her sister and brother in law.

''I'm so sorry, I ruined your plans for today''

Elsa grabbed her sister's hand and shook her head. ''No, Ann, of course you didn't. Although, I did hear you calling my name. What's going on?''

Anna motioned them to enter the room and Crystal had no choice but to take a seat on a scarlet couch that was found in the middle of the large room.

She really didn't want to sit down from the anxiety, but seeing her aunt made her realize that the least she could do was act as if she was calm.

Of course, that was far from true.

''Abby had a nightmare last night,'' spoke Anna, after taking a seat next to her.

Elsa and Jack both turned to each other with their eyes wide open, making Crystal turned to the three figures in confusion.

It was a simple nightmare that she worried so much about; it just didn't make any sense.

''So, Abby had a nightmare. Is that supposed to mean something big?'' she asked, rather rudely.

Jack leaned on his staff and sighed. ''Crystal, have your cousins ever actually had nightmares?''

The question caught her off guard, and she was sure it was obvious on her face.

Never had her cousin complained about having a bad dream, and they told each other everything. She was slowly beginning to see their point.

''No, never''

Elsa looked at her sister with clear concern. ''So, what do you think Pitch is trying to do? He's wise enough to know that we'd find out''

Anna stood from her seat and paced back and forth in the room, before finally stopping and biting her lower lip. ''I have an idea, but its sort of mad''

Jack raised an eyebrow. ''Come on, it can't be that bad''

Anna took a deep breath. ''well, Pitch is trying to destroy all the guardians. Right? Right. Now that he's discovered that Crystal's your daughter, he probably figured that if he either destroyed her or took her to his side it would hurt you in the worst way-''

''What are you getting at, Anna?'' Elsa snapped, but Crystal could hear the fear in her voice.

Anna lo0cked eyes with Crystal and then suddenly turned away. ''what I'm trying to say is that Pitch is using Abby to try to get close to Crystal''

There was utter silence until Crystal finally spoke up. ''and you got all of this just from Abby have one nightmare?''

Anna growled, running her fingers through her strawberry curls in irritation. ''Think about it! What other reason would Pitch have for giving her nightmares? Abby and Crystal are practically sisters! Don't you remember how Pitch used me to get to you, Elsa?''

That took Crystal by surprise, watching Elsa's face drain of color. She had to admit, it was an intelligent tactic that actually made much sense; Pitch did want her at his side, it just seemed logical.

''So what do we do?'' Jack asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

Anna cupped her face into her hands. ''I'm not sure. Kristoff took her for a quick walk around the castle. Poor Abigail was so angry this morning because of what she dreamed of. She wouldn't tell us about what, but I know it must have hurt her''

Crystal's heart began accelerating and she could feel the temperature around her drop drastically. Her own cousin was being brought into something that she had no knowledge of; she couldn't help but feel that everything that was occurring to Abby was all her fault.

''**Crystal, sweetie'' Elsa ran to her side and placed a strand of her snow white hair behind her ear.** ''Calm down. Take a deep breath''

Crystal did so, but the nervousness was still there. By that point, it had begun snowing down on them. She could hear Anna shutter slightly.

''Crystal Raine, look at me'' pleaded Elsa, placing her chin up with her fingers. She stared into her own mother's eyes and without warning, embraced her into a tight hug.

''everything's going to be okay'' she felt Elsa whisper to her, receiving a slight nod from her. It had stopped snowing and the temperature was slowly becoming normal again.

''Aunt Anna, may I please speak with Abby when she returns?'' her eyes focused on the floor.

Anna thought for a moment. ''I don't know if that's the best idea-''

''please?'' her voice sounded so low, Crystal was surprised that she could even hear herself. ''Just for a few minutes''

Anna turned to Jack and Elsa, who nodded their heads, and a grin appeared on her face. ''Of course, Cristy.''

Crystal rose from her seat and began walking out of her room, her conscious struggling between what exactly to say. She couldn't imagine the nightmares Pitch was throwing at her innocent cousin; it made the her blood boil just at the thought of that creepy man laughing at the fear of who she cherished so much like a sister.

She wouldn't let him hurt her, no; he wasn't going to bring her into their own fight.

But deep down Crystal knew that if this continued, she would have no choice but to turn to Pitch and make a deal.

After all, some people are worth sacrificing yourself over.

**Eh, you can now go on about how bad that is. It's just I'm literally in a hurry right now and I'm past the point of caring -.- please review! (EVEN IF IT'S BAD) K I LOVE YOU! BYE! ~Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my beautiful people! I know exactly how to end this story now yaaaaas (which won't be until many more chapters), so I guess that's good. Oh, and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while :/ totally understand if you hate me, which I'm hoping you don't lol. I was suppose to update yesterday, but my mother took the laptop away darn. So, a few of you admitted that the last chapter wasn't exactly my best work and I just wanted to thank you guys :D that's the honesty I wanted soo agh thank you so much! K, now to answer some reviews! Whoo!**

**MadreaderBoguswriter: aw, thanks! My readers helped me so much with the idea, I literally just have to point out how much effect they have in this story (:**

**Ingrid215: muchas gracias! Xx**

**TPATFan16: aw, thanks bro! :D you always make me smile!**

**Steadymouth . Wildmind: I'm laughing because I actually always pictured jack arguing that her name should be Snow Frost and Elsa almost biting his head off and telling him that she gave birth, so she gets to choose the name (honestly, snowflake was his first option). I think it's both hilarious and sweet that you bothered to pay attention to her name :p I think her name is absolutely beautiful (and I'm not just saying that because I'm the author). Imagine Crystal and Abby's relationship exactly like Anna and Elsa's c; they would straight up take a sword to the stomach for each other. You're so sweet! I cannot express how much I LOVE seeing your reviews after posting a new chapter. Promise me you'll never stop?**

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2: haha, you read my mind ;) thanks for reviewing!**

**Nothng: gaaahh, I love you to death right now! You helped me so much to know what I wanted for this chapter, like no joke! And thanks for being honest c: I really really really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Kitilda123: how sweet! Thanks for believing in me!**

**Oh, and before I forget please check out my other jelsa story ''Last Hope'' :D it has 82 follows in only 7 chapters, can you believe it?! **

**Crystal: as much as I love hearing you ramble on, we sorta wanna start the story now…**

**Me: -blushes- oh right, my bad. Sometimes I just get lost in my daydream and just go on like sometimes I can't even –**

**Jack: I'm begging you, please just start the story!**

**Me: -blushes deeper- erg, as you wish**

Chapter 12

Crystal waited patiently in Abby's bedroom with her feet swinging from Abby's bed and her mind drifted onto her cousin.

Abigail was such a sweet, bubbly individual and the only person who Crystal truly shared a bond with. Sure she had Teddy and Vince who she was extremely close to, but with Abby it was different.

She didn't have to worry about the safety of Teddy and Vince like she did with Abby. Nor did Crystal easily fall under the puppy dog eyes unlike she did when her younger cousin was around. They were best friends, practically sisters since they were little girls and nothing could ever change that.

For some reason, she had always had this overprotectiveness over Abby from the moment she was born.

So now that Pitch was using the sixteen year old like she was some sort of toy just infuriated Crystal beyond belief.

How could someone be as cruel as to bring the person she loves the most into a fight that was clearly between him and her?

Then again, Crystal had to remind herself as she took long deep breaths, he was willing to take Elsa's life and she just couldn't imagine what he'd do innocent Abby.

If something were to happen to her younger cousin or anyone she cared about really, Crystal would never ever forgive herself.

No, she couldn't.

She just couldn't.

She could never deal with such guilt.

Just the thought of someone getting hurt or probably causing someone's death sent chills down her back.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, trying to imagine that everything would be okay and that Abby would be just fine. Yet, there was always that voice in the back of her head that told her otherwise.

''aw, the fear of hurting a loved one'' a voice echoed throughout the empty room.

Crystal rose to her feet with her hand extended as she prepared to encounter the monster that had entered her life.

''very sweet, don't you think?''

Pitch stepped out from a dark shadow, which was overtaking a far corner of the room, with a large smirk and lust written all over his face. Normally Crystal would shiver at his presence, considering he brought complete darkness and terror to the atmosphere, but she was past the point of angry at that point. The whole room became frozen in a matter of seconds, surprise flushing through Pitch's face for a slight moment, as she stomped to him in pure rage.

''Go anywhere near Abigail again, and I promise I will end you''

Pitch let out a loud chuckle as he began walking around, his golden eyes examining every inch of the highly decorated bedroom with both wonder and disgust.

''you don't scare me, Princess Crystal'' he spat back. ''you're all about talk but pathetic just like your parents''

''Enough!''Crystal sent a wave of ice at him, only to be casually shrugged off by him.

She growled feeling what seemed to be black sand pushing her against the wall with a loud 'thud'.

Pitch walked slowly to her, his fingers brushing a strand of her snow white hair from her face. Crystal tried pushing him away, but the sand was much too strong to break through.

''You do remember the deal, don't you?'' he mumbled in her ear, coldly. ''If you desperately want to save your cousin, I'd take the deal if I were you''

Of course she wanted to save Abby, she'd take a sword to the stomach for her, but she couldn't give Pitch the pleasure of seeing her so weak, so vulnerable. She was going to have to find a better way to ensure her cousin's safety, which in no way involve collaboration between Pitch and her.

Then Crystal's mind drifted to the new people who had entered her life. She couldn't imagine the look of disappointment that Jack and Elsa would give her for being so frail and giving into Pitch's plans; no, she wasn't going to let her parents down. She was strong and independent and she wasn't going to be persuaded by someone as merciless as Pitch. Crystal was going to save Abby on her own.

''I'm not taking the deal,'' she managed to choke out as her hands gradually froze the black sand that had he pinned against the wall. ''Just leave Abby out of this! This is between you and me''

The black sand broke away from her and back into a slightly stunned Pitch whose eyes were now filled with anger. She knew he had underestimated her, and it felt good to know that Pitch was slowly getting the idea in his head that she wasn't as powerless as he thought she was. Crystal wasn't weak when it came to defending her family.

His hands intertwined in his back as he strolled to Abby's mirror hung on the wall. No reflection of himself was overtaking the mirror as he hovered over it, his eyes locked on only the reflection of Crystal in the background.

''On the contrary, Crystal'' he turned around with an emotionless grin. ''you involved everyone around you the moment you decided you were too good to join me. So, if something just happens to occur to them-''

He stepped so close, Crystal was sure he could hear her accelerating heartbeat like a lightly struck drum.

It was then that she noticed just how hungry he looked; not famished as in sustenance related, but hunger for what was to come. Hunger coming from desire of feeling one's pain and fear under his fingers and the feeling of other's afflictions. He was as cold as the powers she possessed, maybe even colder.

''-it would be your fault''

The words had struck her harder than Crystal ever thought they would. She knew that was her biggest fear, he was using it against her and he was winning. She no longer felt empowered like she had a few minutes ago; Pitch had now just turned the tables.

His hand brushed against her cheek, his dead fingers lingering for the touch of her skin, in which she slapped them away.

He let out a cold laugh before beginning to disappear even deeper into the shadow with the same smirk he wore when he first walked in.

''oh, and please say hello to Princess Abigail when she comes back for me, will you?'' he mocked, before the atmosphere finally became normal.

Crystal had no words to describe just how infuriated and threatened she felt in that moment, but she begun by spiking the entire room and creating cracks against the wall. She was well aware that this wasn't her room, but she just couldn't let it in. She despised that man more than anything in the whole world.

I swear if I ever see him again, she thought to herself as the whole room began snowing, I'll choke him with my own two hands.

''Crystal?'' the sweet voice snapped her back into reality, rapidly causing her to turn around and face a stunned Abby, who examined her room with wide eyes. ''Did you do this? –well of course you did, you have snow powers not to mention its only fall'' she mumbled the last part, loud enough for Crystal to hear.

Crystal ran to Abby, wrapping her arms around the fragile girl and sighing in relief. She never thought she'd be so glad to see her cousin.

''oh my gosh, Abby, I'm so sorry about your room! I promise I'll fix it later''

She could feel the girl's surprise decrease as she happily hugged her back. ''oh, it's okay. I'm just so surprised, I honestly didn't know you were capable of so much''

The truth was, Crystal had never conjugated something as big as she had just done. She was used to making small things such as snowflakes and snowman, once in a while making it snow around the castle, but never had she done something like that out of impulse. She had surely shocked herself as well.

''me neither,'' they pulled away from the hug and Crystal grabbed ahold of both her hands. ''but anyway, you and I have to talk''

Abby's eyebrow rose as she looked at her with confusion. She was so unaware, so oblivious to everything that was happening around her; it was in these times that Crystal envied her.

''sure, about what?''

They locked arms and began walking down to Crystal's room. ''Well, Aunt Anna told me that you had a nightmare last night''

She could instantly feel Abby's body tense up at the words and she could tell the dream had really gotten to her.

''I just wanted to know if you were alright''

They opened the door to Crystal's bedroom, both girls taking a quick seat on her couch.

Abby took a deep breath, tucking a strand of her strawberry hair behind her ear like she always did when she was nervous.

''Yeah, I think the walk with papa helped a lot. I just-'' she bit her lower lip and started playing with her fingers. ''I was scared, you know? I never had a nightmare before and the fact that-'' she stopped herself midsentence.

Crystal looked at her with worried eyes as Abby's usual overjoyed brown eyes began filling with tears. She was swift to wrap an arm around her and pull her into a hug.

Hearing Abby's cries and feeling her light tears stain her gown (which she didn't mind, whatsoever), made Crystal hate Pitch even more. He had brought an unsuspecting girl to tears and that was something she would never forget. Nothing pained her more than seeing someone she loved in tears.

''Oh, goodness'' Abby pulled away after a few minutes, whipping her tears away with the back of her hand.

She stiffed a giggle. ''you must think I'm pathetic crying over a silly, bad dream''

Crystal shook her head with sympathy. ''no, of course not. Abby, you're not pathetic. ''

''but I feel like it,'' she responded back, shrugging her shoulders. ''Who cries over a nightmare? Little children that's who''

''stop it you are not pathetic, okay? That dream must have really gotten to you and that happens to everyone''

''but not us,'' snapped Abby, jumping up. ''never had Teddy, or Vincent or you and me _ever _had a nightmare before. Why now?''

Crystal did want to answer her question, but she knew she had to protect her from Pitch's wrath. Abby was too impulsive and stubborn for her good and if she knew, she would to everything in her power to find Pitch. She couldn't risk something worst happening to her, so it was better to just keep her mouth shut.

She grabbed Abby's hand. ''please, sit down''

The sixteen year old hesitated before sitting back down. They remained in silence for a while, before Crystal finally decided to speak up.

''Abby, you don't have to tell me, but what exactly did you dream about?''

Abby looked down and then at her with sadden eyes. ''I suppose it would do good to tell someone''

She blinked a couple of times. ''it started here in the castle and I had woken up from my sleep.

I ran out wanting to find everyone but it turned out it was only me in the castle, and you know how I hate being alone.

I looked everywhere and I was starting get frantic and then I saw Teddy and Vincent in my room out of nowhere. I was happy because I found them but then they started laughing at me for no reason.

I asked them where mom and dad were and Teddy said they left because I was a disappointment and they couldn't take the sight of me.

Teddy said I would never be smart like him and Vince said that that's why nobody loves me. He said I'm not pretty nor smart nor talented. That I'm not worth being a princess''

Crystal frowned, knowing how insecure Abigail could be about herself. She seemed bubbly and outgoing, but deep down Abby always felt pressured to be perfect as a princess. Abby always felt that if she were to mess up, she would shame her family and those were the time when she most seeked Crystal. Crystal knew that her self-esteem was one of her rare weaknesses.

''and that's when I ran out looking for you, but there was no one in the village either.

Then I heard your voice calling me from a distance, coming from the forest so I ran in.

You were ice skating in a nearby lake and you told me to go with you, and so I did.

Then you made some ice skating shoes for me and we went around until the ice below us started to crack.

You told me I was going to be okay and then you pushed me with your ice powers before you fell into the ice.

I was so scared, so terrified for you! I ran even though the ice was still cracked and that's when your body flowed up.

You were so pale! You weren't moving and I was crying! I tried hitting your chest a couple of times to see if you could start breathing again and that's when you got up and grabbed my arm really tightly.

You told me that it was all my fault and that I killed you! I was so ashamed, so miserable I just wanted to wake up and I just-''

Crystal pulled her into a tight hug once again, trying to calm down the hysterical Abby that struggled in her grip. Of course she was upset, Pitch haunted her with something as traumatic as losing her cousin and messing with the one thing that Abby took so seriously ;honestly, she couldn't believe how cruel he was.

''Abby, its okay. It was only a dream,'' she reassured her, grabbing both her shoulders and pulling away.

Abby took a quick sniff. ''It's just seeing you die because of me made me realize just how scared I am of ever losing mom, dad, the boys and you. It scared me to death seeing your lifeless body and I know it's stupid and I shouldn't-''

''It's not stupid,'' mumbled Crystal. ''I have the same fear, or maybe even worst''

Abby grinned slightly. ''just promise you won't die on me''

''I promise,'' she said, closing her eyes shut for a few seconds.

She hadn't exactly thought her promise through, but seeing how gloomy her cousin was, she decided to speak out. ''this mood is absolutely awful''

Abby chuckled. ''yeah, I'm not comfortable.''

''let's do something fun''

The strawberry haired girl laughed a bit taking one last sniff. ''Like what?''

Crystal thought for a second. ''Do you wanna built a snowman?''

Seeing Abby's face light up was enough to make Crystal smile as they both skipped out the bedroom and out the castle's door.

**So, literally the whole Abby's dream was a last minute thing to put together. I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting and I was like ''oh well, it could've been less terrifying''. Yes, Crystal did die the same way Jack died ;) is little Pitch trying to tell Abby something? Of course, Crystal doesn't know how her father died. Oh well O.o anyway, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter! Love you xx ~Lexi**


End file.
